Miss Simpatía
by Ladykiita
Summary: Hermione tiene 25 años y trabaja todo el día en el ministerio, pero, una mortífaga se esconde en el Miss Beautiful Witch, por lo cual debe entrar al certamen. Sin embargo, Hermione no tiene nada en comun con las concursantes. Mucho humor.
1. El Comienzo

*_-Basada en la PELÍCULA-_*  
  
En un concurso de belleza mágico, El Miss Wizard, se esconde una mortífiga que dará a matar a alguien. Muchas de las chicas que estuvieron en Hogwarts están participando, menos una: Hermione Granger, la feminista trabajadora del ministerio. Y como quieren atrapar a la mortífaga, mandan a una candidata a descubrir... Como es que Hermione Granger pasa ser de la chica que todos conocemos, sin delicadeza, ni belleza, ni toque, a una candidata al concurso mágico.....  
  
MUCHISIMO HUMOR!  
  
En este fic el personaje principal es H ERMIONE G RANGER. No se enojen si Harry sale en algunas ocasiones... Lo que piensa Hermione en este capitulo no es lo que pienso YO realmente... Así que si alguna persona que esta leyendo este fic, se postuló para alguno de estos concursos, que no lo tome a mal.  
  
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_- *_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-  
  
Miss Simpatía.  
  
Por Klaudi Wri.  
  
Hermione Granger, de 25 años, trabajadora del ministerio, iba con un montón de pergaminos a la oficina. Acababa de entrar. Su cabello tenía muchísimo más volumen... No era plana, pero ahora iba al trabajo con una túnica muy suelta y unos zapatos que parecían de hombre... No tenía pareja, pues trabajaba mucho... Ella a veces se sentía mal por eso, pero la mayoría del tiempo se burlaba de las chicas superficiales... Era muy feminista...  
  
  
  
"¡¡Hermione!! Que bueno que llegas... Hay una nueva noticia en la oficina"  
  
Hermione se dio vuelta hacía atrás y vio a Harry Potter que la estaba llamando. La tomó del brazo y algunos pergaminos se fueron con el viento... A Hermione no le dio ni tiempo para reaccionar ni decir nada... Solo salió corriendo con Harry a la oficina donde se encontraba la nueva ministra de magia: Hannah Abbot. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Hermione pudo contemplar que estaban con algunos trabajadores del ministerio.  
  
Hannah, la ministra, la recibió muy amablemente, se levantó del escritorio y le dijo:  
  
  
  
"Bienvenida Srta. Granger... Tome asiento por favor..."  
  
  
  
"Buenos días Ann..."- le dijo no muy animada Hermione, y agarró una silla bien apartada de todos y se sentó, con la cabeza sobre un brazo, escuchando lo que iba a decir la ministra.  
  
  
  
"Hemos llegado a un nivel de riesgo mayor.."- comenzó la ministra Hannah, hablándole a todos los participes..  
  
  
  
"Siee... Siee..., ¿Ahora qué es? ¿Peligro en un mundial? ¿Riesgo en una tienda?" - dijo en tono burlón Hermione, y Hannah ignoró el comentario.  
  
  
  
"No Srta. Granger, No. Nuestros informes muestran que una mortífaga esta escondida en el certamen Miss Wizard..."-  
  
  
  
Todos permanecieron en silencio observando a Hermione, que había empezado a reírse fuertemente en la sala  
  
  
  
"¿Y ahora quieres que alguien vaya a investigar?" - Dijo tratándo de controlar su risa.  
  
  
  
"Nuestra propuesta es que alguna trabajadora del ministerio se tras esconda como candidata y atrapemos a la mortífaga."  
  
Hermione rió aún mas fuertemente de lo que había sido antes. No podía parar y parecía que se le iba a acabar la respiración.  
  
  
  
"¡¡Ya, Ya...!! Pues no envidio a la pobre trabajadora que tendrá que ir a ese concurso corrupto..."-  
  
  
  
"¿Entonces se lamenta a usted misma?- dijo uno de los trabajadores. Hermione miró asustada a todos los trabajadores y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en forma de negación...  
  
  
  
"Srta. Ministra... ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, ¿No pensará que yo, pues, que yo... Iré a ese concurso, cierto?  
  
  
  
La ministra miró a Hermione con una cara de suplica, y Hermione negaba y negaba con la cabeza, una y otra vez.  
  
  
  
Srta. Granger... Usted es la única opción para poder encubrirse, y poder salvar más de una vida mágica inocente..."  
  
Hermione salió corriendo, asustada. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella, ella, iba a ir a un concurso mágico de belleza? No, No y No! Se repetía... Corriendo no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía por detrás... Harry la alcanzó y le tomó el brazo.  
  
"Hermione, imagínate la cantidad de muertos que habrán si no accedes..."  
  
  
  
"¡¡Harry, me conoces desde Hogwarts!! Sabes que no soy de esas chicas... Sabes que no soy linda, Sabes que no me interesa ser superficial, ¡¡Lo Sabes!!"- le gritó Hermione.  
  
  
  
"¡¡No es cosa de belleza, es cosa de vidas, Hermione!!- le respondió Harry.  
  
  
  
"Pues que se consigan a otra para salvar a esas... ¿Perdón, dijiste "vidas"? Son chicas que no tienen ni una pizca de sesos!!"  
  
  
  
"Dale... Dale... Tu eres la única disponible!!"  
  
  
  
"Aaahhh... Y además, como último recurso!!"  
  
  
  
"Por favor, Hermione, accede... Te gusta tu trabajo, quieres que el mundo mágico este en paz, ¿no? Vamos, Accede"  
  
  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡UUUYYYY!!!!!! Está bien... Pero sólo por ti. No me interesa mezclarme entre esas chicas ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Harry le dirigió una gran sonrisa. "Le avisaré a la Srta. Hannah que accedes" le dijo y se fue corriendo hacia la sala. Hermione se armó de paciencia, y se dirigió a la sala... Había mucho que pensar...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Buenos días Srta.."  
  
Harry y Hermione ya se habían retirado de la sala. Tenían una nueva tarea... Visitar la casa del concurso.  
  
"Buenos Días Señores. ¿A que se debe la visita?"- le contestó la señora. Por suerte ya casi nadie reconocía a Harry, lo que le hacía más fácil su trabajo: Auror. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo y ya no usaba lentes, se había cambiado a los lentes de contacto, con tal que no lo reconocieran tan fácilmente.  
  
  
  
"Buenos días Srta. Mi nombre es Harry, y ella es Hermione"  
  
La Srta. Sonrió y saludó a ambos chicos,  
  
  
  
"Mucho gusto. Anya Dylerians, directora del certamen."  
  
Notablemente la directora del concurso no era una joven ni mucho menos, debía ser una señora de edad, como de 60 años. Era rubia, su cabello era corto y sus ojos, azules.  
  
  
  
-"Srta..."- Comenzó a contar Harry- "En el ministerio han captado magia negra en este certamen"... -  
  
La Sra. Anya se mostró muy impresionada, pero no emitió palabra.  
  
-"Que horror... Mi mayor preocupación son las concursantes"- le interrumpió al rato la directora.  
  
-"Es por eso que el ministerio junto la Ministra han dispuesto a que una trabajadora quede en el concurso para poder vigilarlo más profundamente.-  
  
-"Bien... Bien... ¿Y tienen a alguien en mente?"  
  
Hermione que había estado callada toda la conversación, levantó una mano con una sonrisa poco amistosa. La Directora rió de tal forma que Hermione se mostró enfadada por la reacción de la directora.  
  
-"Emm... Perdonen, pero no comprendo, ¿Quieres que gane el concurso?-  
  
-"No es necesario, sólo necesitamos que quede entre las 5 mágicas finalistas"- le dijo Harry convencido.  
  
-"Esperen un momento, llamaré a mi asistente... Él les dará la dirección de Jonh Stevens... Podrá prepararla con éxito"- les dijo señalando a Hermione.  
  
-"¿Preparación?"- preguntó Hermione.- "¿Qué tipo de preparación?"  
  
-"Bueno, no pensarás ir así, ¿verdad?"- le dijo la directora.  
  
  
  
Hermione se tiró para atrás en su asiento y se quedó muda. A los pocos minutos, Jonh Stevens, con una sonrisa y una cara que Todos pudieron deducir como un: "¿Dónde está la candidata?"  
  
"Buenos días Jonh...-  
  
"¡Hola, Anya! Y dime... ¿Dónde está la candidata?-  
  
  
  
"Pues te la presento, la tienes justo al frente..."  
  
Hermione se levantó de su asiento y con una sonrisa amistosa. El sujeto la miró con cara de asustado.  
  
  
  
"Esto va a ser difícil...." 


	2. Cenas

ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN A LEER... DEBO DECIRLE A MINUE QUE NO ARRIENDE MISS SIMPATIA POR QUE YA LA VIO (Miss Agente especial es la misma que Miss Simpatía, si, esa, de Sandra Bullock)  
  
*_-*_-*_-*_-*..  
  
  
  
Miss Simpatía...  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2... ***  
  
  
  
-"Haber, ¿cómo que va a ser difícil?"  
  
Hermione se había levantado de su asiento y le empezó a gritar a Jonh... Le molestaba que todos pensaran que no tenía ningún arreglo, ¿O es que ella nunca se había preocupado de arreglarse?  
  
Jonh sacó la varita y señaló un pergamino.  
  
  
  
- "¡¡Accio!!"  
  
  
  
El pergamino voló hasta la mano de Jonh y luego se lo entregó a Hermione. Hermione leyó:  
  
  
  
A las 20:00 hrs. La espero en el "Boucha Leviosa" (N/A: Jajjaja Lo siento no se me ocurrió nada mejor)  
  
-"¿Quiera que valla a ese lugar?- le preguntó Hermione asustada- "Pero si ahí solo van los magos de clase alta!"  
  
-"La espero en ese lugar y sin excusas... tenemos que trabajar rápidamente".-  
  
-"Si... Si..."- dijo Hermione en tono de burla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-"Buenos días Srta. Granger."- la saludó gentilmente Jonh Stevens y la invitó a tomar asiento en el súper restaurante mágico al que habían quedado de ir. Hermione iba vestida con una blusa y unos pantalones muy sueltos, y su cabello estaba suelto.  
  
-"Hola Jonh... ¡Mira, ya llegó el servicio! ¿Qué vas a pedir Jonh?"  
  
El mago que los estaba atendiendo tenía una varita en la mano esperando a que pidieran la orden.  
  
-"Yo quiero solamente una ensalada con carne"- dijo Jonh.  
  
El mago dijo: "¡Verdus!" Y la comida de Jonh apareció en la mesa.  
  
-"Ya..."- empezó a decir Hermione. - "Yo quiero Spaghetti con carne con un wandy la cerveza y una copa de mantecado, si, esa que tiene 6 sabores."  
  
Jonh se sorprendió por la orden de Hermione, mientras que el mago decía con la varita toda clase de hechizos para aparecerlas.  
  
-"¿Sabes? Cuando estés en el concurso no podrás comer tanto... Aunque no eres gorda...- dijo Jonh viendo que Hermione había empezado a comer.  
  
-"La idea no fue mía, sólo lo hago por esas hipócritas que quieren la paz mundial..."- dijo Hermione mientras masticaba su pedazo de carne  
  
-"¿Qué dijiste?"  
  
-"Qué sólo..."  
  
  
  
-"No!! Si te escuche perfectamente, sólo que... - Hermione había tomado la botella de cerveza y se la había empezado a beber.- Confundo tus palabras y el pedazo de carne que estás masticando... -  
  
  
  
-"¿Sabe qué?- dijo molesta Hermione- "Mañana en la mañana nos vemos aquí mismo... Me tendrá que enseñar a ser una de esas... esas... ¡¡Bueno, una de esas!!"  
  
-"De acuerdo"- con esto, Hermione salió corriendo y saltando y gritando. Los magos y brujas se daban vuelta para verla.  
  
Hermione ya iba saliendo del local cuando una bruja y una niña muy pequeña (cerca de 3 años) salían. Hermione se acercó a la niña. (A Hermione le encantaban las niñas)  
  
-"Hola linda..."  
  
La niña comenzó a gritar por todos lados.  
  
-"Mamá... Esa chica es horrible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- le dijo la niña poniéndose a llorar.  
  
  
  
La Bruja miró a Hermione, que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
-" Disculpe, mi hija es un poco expresiva..."  
  
  
  
Hermione salió corriendo hacia su departamento. No quedaba tan lejos, solo a dos cuadras, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia ni veía, ahora si quería cambiar... Se fue por la calle llorando y corriendo y no se dio cuenta que la gente que la veía se apartaba.  
  
Hermione llegó a su departamento y corrió a su cama. Quería llorar... Y llorar... Y llorar... Quizás fue por eso que nunca más Krum la llamó ni le escribió, quizás por eso Ron nunca se interesó por ella, Por que ella simplemente era ella, horrible...  
  
******_______________________*****************___________*************  
  
  
  
Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo... En el tercer capítulo, Jonh tendrá que arreglar completamente a Hermione, para que esté apta en el Miss Wizard.. Quien sabe si se ven a alguna chica de Hogwarts (Está asegurado que en este concurso aparecen algunas de las chicas).  
  
¡¡Los Reviews!!  
  
  
  
Sheyla Malfoy: Muchas gracias por el Review... Me diste una idea en mente!! Por supuesto que en este concurso va a aparecer Draco... ¡Cómo No!  
  
Ludiaca: Gracias por el Review, y si, a mi me encantan que hagan películas de humor con historias de Hp, por eso decidí hacer una como esta, que la e visto millones de veces.  
  
Minue: ¡¡No alquiles la película, por que ya la viste!!... Si, "Miss Agente Especial" Es la misma que "Miss Simpatía", sólo que con distintos nombres!!. Y gracias por el Review... el Tercer capítulo es el cambio!!  
  
Dnyc: Corto mensaje, alentador y lindo. Muchas Gracias!! 


	3. Cambio de Look

Capitulo 3** Cambios de Look's  
  
  
  
^MiSS SimPaTía^  
  
  
  
  
  
-"Mira, entonces, lo que tienes que hacer, es caminar... Desplazarte... deslizarte... Como si descendieras del cielo..."  
  
  
  
Jonh estaba en la calle con Hermione, y aunque el le trataba de enseñar a caminar bien, Hermione seguía caminando como si bailara claque.  
  
-"¡No, No, No!, Deslízate"- Le dijo Jonh enseñándole. Hermione empezó a caminar como si estuviera patinando en hielo.  
  
-"¡No, No! No es patinaje"- entonces Hermione levantó sus rodillas como si estuviera escalando.  
  
  
  
-"¡No levantes tanto los pies!"-..  
  
Hermione ya hartada empezó a caminar correctamente.  
  
-"Bien, pero ahora con la cabeza hacia arriba".  
  
Hermione levantó la cabeza y caminó como una verdadera miss. Toda la calle la miraba, ya que nadie acostumbraba a caminar así por las calles...  
  
-"¡¡Hermione, cuidado!!"  
  
  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TIIIIIP TIPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lo siento, no sabía como hacer el ruido de una bocina de auto)  
  
-"OYE IDIOTA!"- Dijo Hermione pegándole al auto en la parte delantera- "¡¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE DESLIZARME!!"  
  
-"ENTONCES CAMINA!!"  
  
Hermione se fue del lugar con una palabra de "imbécil". Jonh ya la había alcanzado y se dirigían al avión que los llevaría a la ciudad...  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*  
  
-"Mírala..."- dijo Jonh enseñándole el televisor del asiento.  
  
-"No tenía idea que sabías utilizar un mini televisor"  
  
-"Bueno, tengo que saberlo... tengo que preparar a Misses como tú."-  
  
-"Ja, Ja"- dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
-"Mira como camina... Descendiendo del cielo... Como un ángel.- dijo Jonh señalándole a la miss del televisor...  
  
-"Ohh... Cuándo se enteren que de ella todo es falso, la devolverán enseguida.-. Dijo Hermione estallando en risa mientras Jonh la miraba extrañamente.- "¡Oh... mira, volvió a llorar!"- dijo esta vez imitando a una idiota llorando.  
  
-"Voy a ver a tu agente..."- dijo Jonh dirigiéndose a Harry.  
  
Jonh caminó unos cuantos asientos y vio a Harry que estaba leyendo una revista muggle.  
  
-"Y, ¿Cómo va?- le preguntó amistosamente Harry.  
  
-"Mira, con un trabajo intensivo, como vamos, ya tenemos a nuestra Miss Sarcásmo."  
  
-"No debe ir tan mal, ¿cierto?  
  
-"Veremos que sucede cuando anda su cambio..."  
  
  
  
Ambos vieron a Hermione, que estaba tratando de imitar a la Misses que salían en su televisor. Hermione estaba llorando falsamente y en un momento se fue contra la ventana y parecía que gritara mas que llorara...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-"Bien, ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?"- le preguntó Harry a Jonh mientras los tres bajaban del avión.  
  
-"Ya, dientes, piernas, cabello, piel..."  
  
Hermione se mostró muy asustada y preguntó: "¿Qué le harán a mis dientes?"  
  
-"Sacar los restos de cerveza".  
  
Hermione se quedó paralizada y dijo:  
  
-"Entonces, háganlo más rápido..."  
  
Hermione salió corriendo a un lugar que decía: "Magic Stetic"  
  
-"A pesar de tener 25 años parece una niña."- le dijo Jonh a Harry.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Había una multitud de magos y brujas apuntando con la varita los dientes de Hermione.  
  
-"¡¡DIEX!!"- dijeron todos juntos.  
  
Hermione gritó de dolor. Sintió que los dientes se sacaban y se ponían denuevo en dos segundos.  
  
-"Y, ¿Cómo vas?"- le dijo Harry mostrándole un espejo.  
  
-"Ahora mis dientes están más blancos, me siento como una de esas chicas muggles que salen en la pasta dental..."  
  
-"Jajjaja... ¿Quién te dijo que "para ser bella, NO hay que ver estrellas"?"- le dijo Harry riendo y tomándole el brazo.  
  
-"Te tocan las piernas ahora."  
  
A Hermione ni le dio tiempo ni para mostrar su oposición... En la sala siguiente a la que fueron, una bruja rubia se acercó, observó a Hermione de pies a cabeza y dijo:  
  
-"Bien... Ehm... ¿Linda?."  
  
Hermione parecía enojada por aquella "discreta" aclaración. Pero la bruja no la percibió y le dijo denuevo: "Recuéstate"  
  
Hermione observó un gran sillón y se recostó en el. La bruja empezó a buscar por sus bolsillos su varita mágica.  
  
-"¡Ah, aquí estaba, al fin!- dijo la bruja sacando su varita mágica y señalando las piernas de Hermione.  
  
-"¡¡Vents!!"- dijo la bruja..  
  
Unas vendas de depilación aparecieron en las piernas de Hermione, que parecia muy asustada...  
  
-"¡¡¿QUÉ LE VA A HACER A MIS PIERNAS?!!"- Le preguntó alteradísima Hermione.  
  
-"¿Yo?"- dijo la bruja y Hermione, bastante molesta asintió con la cabeza.- "¡¡ESTO!!"  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
las vendas se despegaron de las piernas de las piernas de Hermione y ella gritó de dolor.  
  
-"Todo esto gracias a tu súper idea de que yo fuera la concursante..." - le dijo enojada Hermione a Harry mientras se iban a otro local, la Pelumagic...  
  
  
  
-"No es tan terrible, incluso, te ves mejor".  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Entraron a la Peluquería mágica y vieron que Jonh estaba hablando con una bruja morocha que asintia con la cabeza, pero cuando vio el cabello de Hermione, se asustó de tal forma que dio un grito.  
  
Hermione caminó hasta la bruja y le dijo: "Buenos días, ¿Puede hacer algo con esto?". La bruja asintió y le señaló una silla al frente de un espejo y una mesa. En la mesa tan sólo estaba una varita.  
  
Jonh se acercó a Hermione y la observó de pies a cabeza.  
  
-"Bastante bien... Con tu cabello terminamos y nos vamos al concurso"- le dijo Jonh a Hermione, y ella sonrió.  
  
-"Hey, You!"- le gritó la bruja a Hermione.- "ven aquí, ven..."  
  
Hermione estaba emocionada por ver su nuevo Look. Tenía que admitirlo, algo que no soportaba, era su cabello.  
  
-"Ehm... ¿Linda? Quizás sientas que tu cabello te tirara.. "solo un poco"  
  
A Hermione no le importo, estaba muy emocionada...  
  
-"Bébete esto."- dijo entregándole una botella, y Hermione se la tomó al seco, mientras se ponía verde, azul, fucsia y amarilla...  
  
-"Esto hará que el cabello te quede liso permanentemente"- le dijo mientras Hermione se ponía roja...  
  
-"¡¡QUE DIABLOS ME DIO SEÑORA!!.- le gritó desesperada Hermione.- "COLA DE RATA MOLIDA??"  
  
-"Si..."  
  
Hermione casi se muere cuando escucho esto, pero a los tres minutos su cabello se empezó a estirar...  
  
Hermione sintió que su cabello era jalado muy fuertemente por caballos, aunque sabía que seguía ahí mismo, y en 5 segundos, su cabeza quedó lisa.  
  
  
  
Harry estaba afuera de la estética mágica cuando vio a muchas brujas y brujos pasar, y detrás de toda la multitud, venía una chica, ahora sí muy hermosa, con un vestido azul, su cabello liso suelto castaño claro y sus dientes pepsodent.  
  
Harry asombrado se acercó a Hermione.  
  
  
  
"¡Cielos! Hermione, ¿Eres tú?  
  
  
  
"Mira, no he comido, no e dormido en 5 horas, uso un vestido azul y tacos y me tratas de sarcasmo...!  
  
Hermione hubiera seguido pero se tropezó con una piedra y Jonh y Harry la observaron.  
  
  
  
  
  
*/*/**/*/**/*/************/////////////****************//////////**/*/**/  
  
Holaaaaaaa! Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo, Y después de esto, basta de capítulos aburridos o así... Por que en el capitulo 4 llega la hora de que Hermione tiene que irse definitivamente al concurso!!!!! Eh??  
  
¡¡Los Reviews!!  
  
Ady- Chan: Muchísimas gracias por tu Review... Quien sabe si es un final feliz, solo lo sabe el que vio la película... Pero me alegra que te haya gustado.  
  
CurlsofGold: Gracias Por el Review!... Si, yo creo que ellos se van a arrepentir después.  
  
Marianne Castellon: Gracias por el Review! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya dado risa... Ese era mi objetivo, aunque les darán mas risas los próximos capitulos.  
  
Por esto quierooooo dar las graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! (Perdonen, era una parte de una canción mexicana.)  
  
Byes!  
  
Klaudi Wri^... 


	4. Llegada al concurso

Capitulo 4***  
  
^Miss SimPaTía^  
  
............  
  
-"Bien... Te pondrás ahora tu banda, y no hablarás mucho, debes comportarte excelentemente para pasar discreta."  
  
"Tendrás también una nueva identidad."- dijo entregándole una tarjeta.  
  
  
  
"¿Hermione Jo Freebush?"  
  
  
  
"Harry me dijo que ese nombre te encantaba"  
  
  
  
"Argst..."- comentó Hermione mientras se echaba atrás en su asiento.  
  
Hermione estaba en un auto con Jonh. Se dirigían a las bases del "Miss Wizard Beautifull".  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione recordaba muy bien las palabras que le había dicho Harry: "Todos nosotros te estaremos vigilando con este aro. Podrás escucharnos y nosotros podremos verte. Para esto le hemos puesto un hechizo. Si algo llega a salir mal, tan sólo habla discretamente y estaremos allá"  
  
*_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_*  
  
Cada día, es tan maravilloso,  
  
Pero repentinamente, es duro respirar.  
  
Ahora entonces, estoy insegura.  
  
De todas las cosas, estoy tan arrepentida.  
  
Soy hermosa, no importa lo que me digan.  
  
Las palabras no pueden dejarme atrás.  
  
Soy hermosa de una sola manera.  
  
Tú no lo puedes arruinar, no puedes arruinar el sueño que se está convirtiendo en realidad.  
  
*_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_**_*_*  
  
-"Buenos días Jonh..."  
  
-"Buenos días Srta. Anya."  
  
-"¿Y dónde está nuestra súper... eh... candidata?  
  
-"Buenos días Srta. Anya."- dijo Hermione acercándose y saludando a la presidenta del concurso.  
  
-"Ohh... Jonh, no has perdido tu encanto"- le dijo la presidenta mientras ellas se iban. Hermione constantemente sonreía.- "Jonh... Por qué no bajas tú las maletas, las concursantes deben irse"  
  
Jonh suspiró y empezó a sacar las maletas del auto, y Hermione, ahora muy linda, seguía sonriendo.  
  
La directora llevó a Hermione a una fila de chicas que tenían una serie de bandas estampadas con su nombre, y un sujeto tenía un cuaderno y cuando iba diciendo sus nombres, iban avanzando y subían al bus mágico.  
  
Fue allí cuando Hermione reconoció a muchas personas. Delante de ella iba Parvati Patil, pero debía callar. No la debían reconocer.  
  
-"Parvati Patil."  
  
Parvati sonrió y siguió adelante, mientras que el sujeto tachaba los nombres.  
  
-"Hermione Jo Freebush"  
  
Hermione avanzó cansada y se tropezó nuevamente. Las chicas que iban detrás de Hermione se empezaron a reír, y la Srta. Anya ayudó a Hermione a subir al bus.  
  
**Dentro del Bus**  
  
Todo el bus estaba repleto por chicas con bandan y Hermione ya se preguntaba donde sentarse. Todas la miraban... rumoreaban cosas que hasta ella misma conseguía escuchar.  
  
-"No se presentó a las audiciones"  
  
-"Ni para la sesión de fotos"  
  
-"Ni para las postulaciones"  
  
Hermione se detuvo en un asiento, justamente en el de la chica que tenía la banda de "Cho Chang."  
  
-"Oye, este asiento va ocupado"- le dijo tratando de echarla.  
  
-"Ohh... discúlpame reina de la soberbia"- le dijo Hermione, pero escuchó que una chica gritaba su nombre... Una chica pelirroja,  
  
-"Hey, You!!...Hay un asiento libre aquí.  
  
Hermione contenta, fue hacia el asiento. Pero no pudo creer que chica estaba allí, por que sí, la banda de la chica decía: "Ginny Weasley". Claro, el cabello de Ginny era muchísimo mas largo y brillante, y entre la ultima vez que la vio en séptimo curso, y ahora, había cambiado bastante.  
  
Hermione muy alegre le dio un "Hola"  
  
"Hola!!, Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley. Tu fotografía no estaba entre las chicas, así que no te pude reconocer, siendo que me sé todos los nombres de todas las chicas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  
  
  
  
"Hermione Jo Freebush"  
  
Ginny se quedó bastante pensativa.  
  
-"¿Qué pasó?"  
  
-"Nada, es que yo conocía a una Hermione... Era de mi misma escuela, dos años más grande que yo, y muy muy inteligente... Pero no creo que se presentara... No sabía que ese nombre era tan popular, pero en fin, mucho gusto"  
  
En eso, la directora entró al bus y dijo:  
  
-"Buenos días Misses..."  
  
Todas le respondieron al mismo tiempo: "Buenos días Srta. Anya"  
  
-"Bien."- dijo mientras el autobús mágico partía. - "¿Por qué no cantamos una canción?, ya saben la que me gusta..."-  
  
Entonces las chicas empezaron a cantar. Todas, con distintas voces, y distintas melodías, todas, menos Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Ella es muy especial, ella es muy popular...,  
  
Ella está llena de gracia... Ella es la Miss Wizard Beautifull.  
  
Ella tiene mucho humor, ella tiene mucho amor,  
  
Sabe como defenderse y tiene belleza y personalidad...  
  
Ella es la Miss Wizard Beautifull"  
  
* ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *** **** ***  
  
-"Hola Chicas"- dijo alegremente Ginny agarrando un puesto en la mesa y pasándole a Hermione una silla.- "Quiero presentarles a Hermione Jo Freebush"  
  
Hermione amistosamente se sentó en una silla y saludó a todas las chicas. Las chicas la saludaron también y Ginny comenzó a decir sus nombres a su lado izquierdo hasta llegar al derecho.  
  
-"Ella es Parvati Patil"  
  
Parvati le dirigió una sonrisa y le dijo "Hola". Parvati tenía el cabello hasta poco mas debajo de los hombros, negro y liso como siempre, su piel dorada y sus ojos castaños.  
  
-"Leavender Brown"  
  
-"Hola, ¿Cómo va todo?"- le dijo amistosamente entregándole una mano a Hermione. Leavender ahora tenía chasquillas y el cabello hasta los hombros, su piel era blanquísima y sus ojos negros.  
  
-"Fleur Delacour"  
  
Sin duda era la mayor de todas.  
  
-"Hola, soy Fleur..."- le dijo amistosamente con una sonrisa de plata.- "Tengo 28 años, gusto en conocerte..."  
  
-"Cho Chang"-  
  
Cho Chang ni la saludó. Parecía no haber escuchado.  
  
-"Ehmm... Cho..."  
  
Cho seguía sin responder a nadie, estaba leyendo una revista.  
  
-"¡¡¡CHO!!!"- Dijo bruscamente Ginny y Cho llegó hasta saltar.  
  
-"Bueno... y También están Angelina, Alicia y Katie."  
  
Las tres chicas que estaban juntas viendo la revista de Cho Chang ni si quiera levantaron la cabeza. Se escucharon unas cuantas frases..  
  
- "mira que lindo...  
  
- "Ese yo lo quiero"  
  
- "Nada de eso, ese es mío."  
  
  
  
Todas seguían viéndolas... "..."  
  
-"Ehm... Bueno. Y por último Pansy Parkinson"  
  
  
  
Pansy que estaba toda apartada con un celular, de pronto, Angelina, Katie y Alicia hasta la observaban. Todos pusieron mucha atención, y a los segundos, se escuchó a Pansy con su celular.  
  
-"¡¡NO ME IMPORTA, CUANDO LLEGUE, VAS A TENER ESOS PAPELES Y YA!!... "Ah... Hola"- le dijo a Hermione y volvió a hablar por celular.  
  
-"¡¡¿A SI?? PUES HAZLO.. HAZLO!! NO TE ATREVERÁS MALDITO.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Esta palabra a sido censurada * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_- ^*_-^  
  
Holas!! Bueno les doy las gracias a todos los Reviews que me han llegado diciendo que les ha encantado la historia... Yo me vi la película 7 veces (pues la tengo en video) y cuando quiero hacer alguna escena, veo la escena y luego la escribo...  
  
^En el próximo Capítulo^: Hermione se prepara para todo lo que venga. La prueba de talentos mágicos!! , ¿Cómo sería tu día perfecto? Y... ¿Qué es lo que más necesita el mundo mágico?!! Todo eso en el chapter 5.  
  
  
  
Los Reviews...!!:  
  
Ana Black: Gracias Gracias Y Más Gracias!!!! Me gustó muchísimo que hayas mandado un Review... yo también vi la película como 5 veces jajjaja.  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu: ¡Que buen nick! XD... Gracias por el Review... Quién sabe si sale Draco y Ron mas adelante?... Por eso sigue leyendo!!  
  
Amanda: Gracias por el Review! Que corto... Obviamente la voy a seguir! Jejeje... Saludos y que estés bien.  
  
Bien... Gracias por leer todo esto!!... Y si encuentras que son muy cortos los capítulos, es solamente, por que los capitulo son escenas!!.  
  
Yaaa...  
  
Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee .  
  
^Klaudi Wri^ 


	5. La prueba de talentos mágicos

Capítulo 5.  
  
^Miss SimPaTía^  
  
Hermione estaba dándose una ducha, lavándose su cabello, cuando alguien, tocó la puerta. Hermione salió rápidamente de la ducha, se puso su bata y fue a ver quien estaba tocando la puerta: Con un montón de alisadores en el cabello, Ginny Weasley estaba a través de la puerta.  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta.  
  
-"Hola!"- le dijo con una sonrisa Ginny. - "No molesto, ¿verdad?"  
  
  
  
-"Oh no... no... Sólo... sólo... Me estaba dando una ducha"- le dijo Hermione.  
  
-"Hice mi famoso chocolate caliente..."  
  
-"Ahmm..."- fue lo único que dijo Hermione. Nunca supuso que Ginny sabía hacer chocolate caliente. - " Bueno... Mi compañera ya se durmió"- dijo señalando a Fleur Delacour que estaba con la cara llena de una pasta.- "O a empezado a moldearse, pero... si quieres pasa"  
  
-"Oh! Gracias!" - dijo Ginny dando pequeños saltitos y alegrándose. Saltó a la cama de Hermione y ella misma la imito.  
  
  
  
-"Toma"- le dijo pasándole una taza con chocolate caliente.-"Mmmmm"  
  
-"Mmmmm"- dijo Hermione tratándo de imitarlo, por que la verdad, es que no estaba nada delicioso ni nada por el estilo  
  
-"Bueno... Y dime... ¿Dónde vives?"  
  
  
  
Hermione calló un momento... Y dijo lo primero que pensó.  
  
-"¡Ah! Bueno, yo soy de Usa, si... Ehm.. De San Diego..."  
  
-"Oh... Entonces tambien sabes hablar español?  
  
-"Ehm Sí un poco..."  
  
-"Es sorprendente!!!! Y tienes un acento increíblemente normal"  
  
-"Pues... Escucho mucha radio para ocultar mi acento"  
  
-"Oh... ¿Sabes? Eres tan tierna, tan linda... Tan simpática... Definitivamente vas a ganar... A propósito, ¿ya tienes un talento? Mañana son las pruebas!!"  
  
-"Ehh.. si... pero es algo así como una "sorpresa"  
  
En realidad no lo era, por que Hermione no había pensado en ningún talento... ¡Qué era capaz de hacer ella?  
  
-"Si, pero no será nada estúpido como ser bastonera o ese tipo de cosas"- dijo riendo. Ginny la miró extrañamente, y Hermione se comió sus palabras.  
  
-"Ohh.. Lo siento Ginny, pero ¿sabes? Ser bastonera puede llegar a ser un gran... gran arte.  
  
-"A mis padres no les gusta el fuego... Ni nada ostentoso... Una vez a uno de mis hermanos le quemé la escoba cuando hacía practicas mágicas... Tengo 7 hermanos!  
  
-"Buena suerte"- le dijo amistosamente Hermione a Ginny y ella le dirigía una sonrisa muy amistosa.  
  
-"Ohh... eres tan tierna, tan linda, definitivamente vas a ganar....·  
  
-"¡¡YA BASTA!!, ME CANSARON.. ¿NO VEN QUE ESTOY EN MEDIO DE MI ETAPA DE REM?  
  
Fleur se había levantado, bastante molesta de escuchar toda su conversación.  
  
  
  
-"Oh.. Bueno, yo me voy. Gracias Hermione Jo!"  
  
-"Adios."- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Ahora podría dormir.  
  
Fue a su cama y se acostó. Era una sensación maravillosa... No había dormido hace días.  
  
Tocaron la puerta que salía a la piscina.  
  
-"No... no puede ser posible"- dijo levantándose Hermione y corriendo un poco la cortina. Era Harry, y Hermione salió hacia fuera.  
  
-"¿Qué quieres? ¡¡No e dormido en 5 días, quiero descansar!!"  
  
-"Ven... Jonh quiere que vallas a la sala de preparación"  
  
-"No puede ser posible"  
  
-"I will give you a cookie (te daré una galleta)"- le dijo yéndose.  
  
Hermione se armó de paciencia y sólo dijo un: "Mas te vale que sea grande"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-"Bien... ahora baja desde las escaleras, como descendiendo desde el cielo"- le dijo a Hermione mientras ella bajaba unas escaleras en forma de caracol.- " A propósito... ¿Qué has pensado sobre la prueba de talentos? ¿Cantar? ¿Bailar? ¿Comer adecuadamente?  
  
  
  
-"Haré lo que tu desees". Le dijo Hermione bajando.  
  
Con esta contestación, Jonh parecía alterado. Se dirigió bastante molesto hacia Harry, que observaba toda la escena.  
  
-"¡¡Esta chica no tiene un talento!!"  
  
-"Oh, vamos de seguro tendrá algo..."  
  
-"¡¡Pero no puedo fabricar un talento en 5 horas!!"  
  
-"Por favor... Pidieron que estuviera bella, mírela... Tan hermosa"  
  
Hermione miró a Harry y este desconcertado agregó: -"Bueno... Con el desastre que era antes"  
  
-"Mira escúcheme... ¡TIENE QUE CONSEGUIR UN TALENTO, Y SI NO LO CONSIGUE, LO UNICO QUE VA A HACER EN CONVERTIR AIRE EN DIÓXIDO DE CARBONO!  
  
-"Usted de la a conseguir un talento, afeminado..."  
  
-"¿Cómo me dijo"  
  
Hermione bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se fue a dónde estaban Harry y Jonh.  
  
-"Ya, ya, ya, basta. Yo sé lo que voy a hacer"  
  
-"Nada de magia rara actual..."  
  
  
  
-"Oh! No sabía que era una opción... Llamaré a la biblioteca."- dijo con sarcasmo.-"Y ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a dormir lo que queda de "noche"  
  
  
  
Hermione se fue a su habitación cansada.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * */  
  
Hermione llegó a la sala de preparación con un montón de accesorios y se puso en una silla donde alrededor habían un montón de chicas. Hermione había llegado con un vestido que variaba entre colores azules, blancos y morados... A las chicas no les gustó nada el vestido  
  
-"Oye..."- dijo Fleur acercándose a Hermione - "Vi que un hombre se acercaba a tu cuarto"  
  
Las 10 chicas que Hermione había conocido, se acercaron corriendo. Alicia se dirigió a Hermione:  
  
-"No se permiten hombres en las habitaciones"- le dijo Alicia curiosamente.  
  
-"Oh... vamos chicas... Dejen que cuente su versión de la historia"- dijo Pansy desagradablemente. -"Dinos... ¿te acuestas con alguien del jurado?"  
  
Fleur gritó y todas rieron. Hermione tomó aire..  
  
-"No, no..."- dijo y todas las chicas miraron. - "Yo, yo, yo, yo.."- las chicas agarraron unas sillas y se sentaron a través de Hermione.- "Es que yo tenía una enfermedad incurable... Pero el médico era un perdedor... Así que le dije: "No... No tengo nada..." Y quería darme un certificado, pero es un inútil..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
-"Bienvenidos a la prueba de talentos mágicos, soy Ronald Weasley, su conductor este día y vamos con los talentos..."  
  
Ron cuando salió de Hogwarts, había comentado a Harry y a Hermione que iba a estudiar conducción mágica, pero nunca creyó que Ron llegara a animar este tipo de eventos (o quizás era para ver en vivo en el directo a la Misses... ¬_¬ )  
  
"Fleur Delacoure"  
  
  
  
Fleur salió al escenario con un hermoso vestido blanco y su varita mágica. Gritó: "Sonorus" y su voz se escucharon para todas las personas. Empezó a cantar una canción romántica.  
  
-"O no... Tiene mucho talento!!"- dijo Hermione preocupada.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
-"Cho Chang"- dijo nuevamente Ron despidiendo a las Misses que habían pasado.  
  
Cho Chang salió al escenario con ¿¿una flauta traversa?? Y comenzó a tocarla. Era una melodía muy linda....  
  
-"¡¡DEMONIOS!! También toca muy bien... Bien... Creo que cantaré una canción del 97..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
-"Ginny Weasley"  
  
Ginny salió con dos bastones y un vestido muy similar al de una animadora....  
  
Ginny empezó a darse vueltas con los bastones consiguiendo varios "¡Oh.......!" del público.  
  
-"Seguiré diciendo que cantaré una canción del 97"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-"Y por último....."- Ron leyó varias veces el pergamino, aunque no le encontró nada de extraño, por un momento creyó que en verdad era Hermione.- "Hermione Jo Freebush"  
  
  
  
Hermione salió al escenario y todos la aplaudieron. Tomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar.. (N/A: Es mi canción favorita, si alguien la adivina le doy un premio ^_^ )  
  
Say you'll be there  
  
I'm giving you everything all that joy  
  
can bring this I swear  
  
  
  
Last time that we had this conversation  
  
I decided we should be friends  
  
Yeah,  
  
but now we're going round in circles,  
  
tell me will this deja vu never end? Oh  
  
Now you tell me that you've fallen in love,  
  
well I never ever thought that would be  
  
This time you gotta take it easy  
  
throwing far too much emotions at me  
  
But any fool can see they're falling,  
  
I gotta make you understand  
  
  
  
I'm giving you everything all that joy can bring this I swear  
  
(I give you everything)  
  
And all that I want from you is a promise you will be there  
  
Say you will be there (Say you will be there)  
  
Won't you sing it with me...........................  
  
  
  
Hermione estaba cantando una canción muggle que le gustaba mucho, pero en el público vio a un mago que estaba diciendo un hechizo... Hermione con su mente mientras cantaba el resto de la canción, les dijo: "Fíjense en el mago con sombrero blanco..."  
  
-"Todos tienen sombreros"- le dijo Harry...  
  
  
  
-"Espera, lo voy a atrapar..."  
  
  
  
-"¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡¡ESPERA A QUE LLEGUEMOS!!  
  
-"ESPEREN ESPEREN QUIERE MALDECIR A ALUIEN.... AAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Demasiado tarde... Hermione se había lanzado contra el sujeto y toda la gente asustada, se acercó a ver.  
  
  
  
*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_-^*_- ^*_-^  
  
Holaaaaaaa y otro chapter que se va! Este me gustó mas...  
  
Me han llegado unos Reviews alegándome de que los hago muy pequeños... Fan Fiction.net me achica las páginas!. La verdad hacer 5 paginas para un capitulo no es poco... Es bastante!  
  
Maldito Fan Fiction.net.  
  
Ahhhh mañana Lunes 10 de Febrero 2003, me voy a Tongoy (Ya saben... Esa pequeña ciudad de Chile muy muy cerca de la Serena... y muy muy lejos de Santiago) Y me voy de vacaciones. Por una semana con mi papá y mi hermano, pero una amiga me invitó otra semana más, así que van a tener que esperarme dos semanas, perdonenemeeeeeeeeeee! Sin embargo buscaré un computador por allá para poder ver sus Reviews.. XD NADIE ME VENCERÁÁ!  
  
Los Reviews.. ^_^ Que para algo e llegado a este mundo...  
  
Ady-chan: Gracias Gracias y muchas muchas muchas gracias!!!!! No sabes lo que me alegra leer tus Reviews... Como a ti te sube el animo leer mi fic, a mi me sube el animo leer tu Review!. La película es muy muy muy buena. La e visto 7 veces... Anoche fue la 8º vez que la vi!!, en el HBO... estamos a 5, a alguna de ustedes le suena haberla visto??.. Ehm En fin, gracias!!  
  
  
  
Ariadna: Deseo cumplido! Y si, es la rubia del concurso! Gracias por tu Review! A mi también me encantó la película... Además trae muchas verdades... Yo estuve en uno de esos concursos! Jaja... Por eso sé como es toda esa experiencia.  
  
  
  
R.J. Black: Gracias por el Review!! Muchísimas gracias... Ehmmm =:::::::: ( Voy a llorar! A mí me encanta que Harry y Hermione estén juntos! Jejeje... pero bueno, tengo que respetar las opiniones de los demás. Estoy planeando en que escena podrá salir Ron y Draco.  
  
Lora Chang: Si, lo mismo digo... Pobre Hermione!! Pero como ven, la dejé bien guapa para el concurso ¿eh? (A si mismo me prepararon a mi ¡Auch!) Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.  
  
Natty Potter: Todos me han dicho lo mismo!! Jajjaja... No me gusta mucho la pareja de Ron y Hermione (No concuerdan mucho para MI gusto) Pero yo respeto las opiniones de los demás. Aún estoy planeando para ver en que parte puede salir Ron y Draco. Gracias por el Review!!  
  
Minue: Muchas gracias por tu Review! La verdad, es que hay ciertos puntos que me facilitan el poder escribir bien una historia así... Como: Vi 7 veces la película.. La tengo en el computador, en video y en DVD, tengo hasta el CD (Soy fanática ¿no?) Y además yo concursé una vez para uno de esos concursos, así que bien sé como es todo. Jeje... Es bastante sencillo!. Muchas Muchas gracias por tu Review... espero que estés bien! 


	6. Conversaciobes, pruebas y tantos más

Muchas gracias a todos los Reviews que me han llegado. Volví a Santiago. No me quedé otra semana mas de vacaciones, lo que me hizo escribir y seguir el sexto capítulo. El Internet no anda, por eso no puedo ahora ver sus Reviews. Sólo me acuerdo de uno de MINUE... Tengo 13 años, no gané, pero quedé entre las finalistas, y era uno de esos en que te enseñaban coreografías, te hacías amigas y al final era súper entretenido. Bueno, no los sigo aburriendo.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Miss Simpatía**  
Capítulo 6.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Hermione se encontraba exaltada, muy cansada. Estaban en una junta dentro de la casa del concurso. Estaban la presidenta, Ron, Harry, Jonh y Hermione. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que el resto de sus nuevas ¿amigas? Estaban espiando detrás de la puerta. El sujeto con el que Hermione había caído no intentaba en realidad maldecir. Sólo quería prender un cigarrillo.  
-"¡¡Esto es una infamia, una broma pesada...!!"  
  
-"Ibas bastante bien hasta allí... Hermione Jo Freebush"  
  
-"¿Por qué no me tomaste en cuenta?"  
  
-"Arruinó toda la prueba!!"  
Las frases de exclamaciones, o mas bien, frases furiosas, cruzaban la cabeza de Hermione. ¿Por qué había tenido que acceder? ¿Por qué? Quizás ahora estaría en su gimnasio de pruebas, o en su sillón leyendo algún libro... Que sabe, o comprándose zapatos mientras se burlaba de las chicas del centro comercial... Sería entretenido, Pero tenía que haber accedido... ¿Por qué no mejor retrocedía el tiempo y se iba a Hogwarts nuevamente? Recordaba el último día de clases... Hubo un gran baile, y como siempre, Hermione no tuvo pareja. Nunca la habían pasado físicamente, pero sí la hacían sentir muy mal. Hermione recordó ese día con tanta conmoción que casi se le salían las lagrimas... Pero recordó dónde estaba...  
-"¡¡Señorita Freebush!!"  
  
Había recordado donde se encontraba.  
-"¿Saben? Necesito hablar un poco a solas... Con esta miss..."  
  
Harry, Ron y Jonh salieron de la sala, dejando a solas a la Srta. Anya y a Hermione. La Srta. Anya la miraba contemplando a Hermione... pensando en que tal vez su gran error fue ella.  
  
-"Mire... sé que cometí un error. Perdone".- le dijo bastante arrepentida Hermione.  
  
Nuevamente volvió a ver a Hermione.  
-"¿Sabes? Es curioso... Siempre luché contra las de tu tipo... Las feministas, las brujas bibliófilas, las aburridas... Las chicas feas..."- Hermione le dirigió una mirada de decepción pero Anya siguió.- "Le e llevado mas de 20 años mágicos a este concurso, nunca había salido nada mal... Aquí, en Londres. Muchas veces las chicas de este certamen, salieron Misses Wizards Word. Y justo ahora, vienes tu... Pero mira, si piensas en arruinar mi concurso, si piensas en hacerle la mas mínima... Te mataré. ¿Entiendes?"  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza. - "Yeah..." le dijo.  
-"¡¡YES!!"  
  
-"Yes..."- repitió Hermione y la Srta. Anya salió de la habitación.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(N/A: A pedido de muchas!! ¡Una parte de Ron con Hermione...! Ahhhh... Esta parte NO TIENE NADA QUE VER con la película. Pero solo esta parte.)  
Hermione salió con sus jeans deportivos, una blusa y su abrigo verde a la ciudad. Era tarde, cerca de las diez de la noche. Londres era una ciudad muy hermosa cuando era de noche. Salió sin darse cuenta que alguien la seguía por detrás. Pero Hermione siguió caminando sin detenerse. Ron estaba detrás de Hermione, entonces la alcanzó.  
  
-"Hola..."- le dijo.  
  
Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa.  
-"¿Puedo caminar contigo?"  
  
A Hermione no le importó. No hablaba casi nadie con extraños, claro que... Ron no era un extraño.  
  
-"¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a una chica... ¡Tenía hasta tu mismo nombre...!  
  
Hermione se animó a hablar. Londres en verdad era hermoso.  
  
-"¿Sí? ¿Y que pasó? Cuéntame..."  
  
-"Bueno... La conocí en el colegio. Aunque... Era un poco enojona, y muy inteligente..."  
  
-"¿Y que pasó después de que salieron de Hogwarts?"  
  
Ron la miró asustado. Hermione se tapó la boca.  
  
-"¿Cómo sabías que así se llamaba el colegio?"  
La cabeza de Hermione fabricaba excusas. Fue y soltó la primera que se le ocurrió.  
  
-"Ehmmm... ¡No! Es que creo que eran de allí... Por que es una buena escuela... Sí, sí..."  
  
-"Ahhhh"- dijo Ron más aliviado.- "¿Y tu, de dónde vienes?"  
  
-"De Los Angeles... Estados Unidos. Pero hace años que vivo aquí, en Londres. Pero sígueme contando"  
  
-"Ahh... Creo que nunca más la vi. Me han dicho que ahora trabaja en el ministerio de magia de aquí."  
Hermione se dio cuenta que se estaba retrasando. Si la encontraba alguien en las calles de Londres, la operación saldría muy mal y tendría que abandonar el certamen. Se despidió de Ron y salió corriendo hacia la casa del concurso.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **  
  
-"La mágica paz"  
-"La mágica paz, obvio"  
  
-"Es simple, La mágica paz"  
  
-"Eso es lógico, La mágica paz"  
Hermione estaba con un traje blanco de seda muy gruesa, con un cintillo con unos adornos muy brillantes, y sus ojos miraban con desconcierto a Parvati, Fleur, Angelina y a Alicia mientras se retiraban con sus trajes y las caras llenas de orgullo, risas y comentarios. Hermione estaba atónita y sintió que la empujaban hacia delante.  
-"Auch!"- exclamo Hermione en voz baja.  
  
-"Adelante!"- les respondieron el resto empujándola hacia el escenario.  
  
Ron se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y se acercó hacia Hermione para hacerle la gran pregunta.  
  
-"Hermione Jo Freebush"  
  
Hermione accedió a cuentas con los pies casi arrastrando, pero luego continuó como le habían enseñado a modelar.  
  
-"¿Qué crees que es lo más importante en la comunidad mágica actual?"  
  
Todos estaban muy atentos y pusieron sus ojos en Hermione. Ella se demoró 15 segundos en pensar y luego dijo:  
  
-"Bueno..."- Todos pusieron más atención aún. - "La condena más dura para los mortífagos sueltos en la libertad..........................."- Nadie ni aplaudió ni hizo ningún comentario.  
"CRIC CRIC"  
Los grillos comenzaron a sonar... Hermione seguía con la boca abierta pensando que si no pasaba algo el labial se le secaría, y de pronto se le ocurrió lo más magnifico que podría haber pasado...  
-".......................Y... La Mágica Paz"  
  
-"Muchas Gracias Hermione"- le dijo Ron con el micrófono.  
  
-"Gracias a ti"- le dijo con una sonrisa de cristal (N/A: Pueden ver los envases de pasta dental y observar la sonrisa de las modelos que parecen allí. Aquí en Chile se les llama "Sonrisa pepsodent")  
  
Todos aplaudieron y Hermione se retiró, aún con la sonrisa. Hermione llegó hacia donde estaban Jonh y Harry contemplándola. Hermione vio que Harry traía unas fotografías en las manos.  
  
-"Muy bien echo, Srta. Freebush"- le dijo bromeando Jonh.  
  
-"Deja eso."- le dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry la agarró del brazo y le dijo:  
  
-"Hey, Hermione... Mira. Creo que ya tenemos a nuestra posible mortífaga"  
  
Harry le mostró las fotografías. Mostraban ¿¿A Ginny?? Con otras chicas... Estaban riendo y saltando en la fotografía. Pero alcanzó a ver unas cuantas letras arriba, en la estación en la que estaban... "Protección contra los animales mágicos"  
  
-"Ehhhh.... Debes estar bromeando"  
  
-"¿Por qué debería?"  
  
-"¡Por qué es Ginny! Ya sabes.... Ginny Weasley!  
  
-"Lo sé"  
  
-"¡¡¡¡¿Y NO TE SUENA?!!!!! G-I-N-N-Y W-E-A-S-L-E-Y- le dijo Hermione que seguía igual de atónita.  
  
-"Estaba en la protección de los animales mágicos..."  
  
Harry y Hermione observaron a Ron que le iba a hacer una pregunta a Ginny..  
  
"....¿Cómo sería tu día perfecto?"  
  
Todas las cámaras enfocaron a Ginny y ella dijo:  
  
-"...Bueno... Creo que sería uno de Otoño, sí. No hay ni mucho frío ni mucho calor... Sólo necesitas, una túnica de seda..."  
  
Hermione y Harry volvieron a la realidad.  
  
-"Ahí está tu mortífaga"- Dijo Hermione mientras se iba pero Harry la tomó del brazo.  
  
-"Puede que este planeado!"  
  
-"Harry, parece que los siete años que pasaste como el mejor amigo de Ron no te enseñaron nada... Las únicas veces que vi a Ginny hacer algo malvado fue cuando en segundo la salvaste de la cámara, y cuando en nuestra fiesta de graduación se emborrachó!"  
  
-"Si, lo recuerdo, y bailó con todos los chicos y hasta intentó de besarme"  
  
Jonh, que había estado fuera de toda la conversación, se acercó hacia Hermione y le dijo:  
  
-"La única manera de que puedas averiguar toda la verdad es conversar con ella".  
  
-"¿Conversar? ¿SOBRE QUÉ?".  
  
Jonh se quedó pensante.  
  
-"No lo sé... Conversación de chicas... ya sabes... Que se yo... No se... Moda... Música actual, orgasmos falsos"  
  
-"¿Ah si? ¿Y por que no hablas tu con ella de eso?"- le gritó Hermione.  
  
Harry volvió a tomar aire y dijo:  
  
-"Mira... Imagínate que yo soy ella... ¿Qué harías?"  
  
-"¿Quieres que la golpeé?"- le dijo Hermione. Harry suspiró y dijo: "Arréglatelas tu con ella" a Jonh. Jonh tomó aire y Hermione se saltó todo el sermón.  
-"Ya... ya... ya... Bueno. Conversación de chicas"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Bueno! Me conseguí al final otro computador para subir este chapter. Me gustó mucho. Y también me gustaron sus Reviews!! 


	7. Asuntos que Arreglar

Muchas Muchas Muchísimas Gracias a "The Girl in The Moon"... Lo siento, creo que así era... Me puso muchos puntos en fijo que no podían faltar.  
  
También gracias a los Reviews que me han llegado. No saben como me alegro de leerlos. Al terminar el chapter encontrarán una dedicatoria para los que me han llegado hasta cuando haya terminado esto.  
* * * Capítulo 7 * * * * *  
Asuntos que arreglar.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
-"Hermione..."Antes de que empieces la investigación... ¿Podemos hablar?"- el chico estaba sentado al lado de una chica que estaba arreglándose. Tenía una misión muy importante que hacer.  
  
-"¿Cómo viejos amigos?"- le preguntó la chica y el chico asintió con la cabeza - "¿Por qué no?"  
Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione. Tomó aire y dijo:  
  
-"Tu expediente dice que ayer en la noche estuviste dos horas en Londres Alto con Ron..."  
  
-"Eso era lo que yo también te quería preguntar.... Ron fue tu amigo durante 7 años y no lo has saludado ni nada... ¿Por qué? ¡Actúas como si no lo conocieras!"  
Harry respiró profundamente y dijo:  
  
-"Se te olvidó que tenemos una misión. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado Hermione. Se supone que tu no conoces a Ron. Se supone que yo no estoy acá, yo no existo, no puedo ser visto por nadie, y si me ven... Soy como el ayudante. He visto a Cho un par de veces... "  
-"¿Aún sientes algo por ella?"- preguntó Hermione interrumpiéndolo. Harry agachó la cabeza. - "¿Aún? ¿En todos estos años? ¡Salimos de Hogwarts cuando teníamos 17! Tenemos 25 años!  
-"Para no sufrir de más... No creas nada que no viene escrito en papel" (N/A: Esa frase la saqué de una agenda)  
  
-"¿A que te refieres?"  
  
Harry calló. No siguió hablando más. Hermione estaba muy insistente. Muy curiosa. Por algo en especial... Quería saber si le gustaba aún Cho Chang.  
  
-"Tu sólo preocúpate de ser Hermione Jo Freebush. Creo que hablaré con Ron cuando todo acabe. Me envió una carta... Nada fuera de lo común. Me decía que era muy extraño por que el estaba animando el concurso dónde estaba su hermana y esta tenia una amiga que se llamaba igual a la vieja Hermione... Pero no podías ser tu por que el creía que seguías con tu profesión de Auto- Auror..."  
(N/A: No sabía que otra profesión ponerle... Ósea, como una especie de policía, en lo casos más temibles, mandaban a Hermione con una serie de trabajadores.)  
  
Pero Hermione no prestó atención a lo que decía. No le interesaba. Le dolía la cabeza de tan sólo pensar que... A Harry... le seguía gustando Cho... Le provocaba... Una sensación de... ¿Furia? No no... Algo inexplicable.  
  
-"Bueno, ya son casi las 8. Ve, ve, te ves linda..."- Hermione se sonrojó levemente - "... Estas perfecta... ¡Vamos!"  
  
Hermione apresuradamente salió a la puerta. Iba con sus pantalones deportivos, con su cabello sujetado de un moño, maquillada (No maquillarse, pensaba Hermione, es un delito en este tipo de concursos) y se veía que iba notablemente a la sala de ejercicios.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione entró muy animada a la sala de ejercicios y se encontró con un montón de chicas que estaban en bicicletas mágicas (muy parecidas a las de ejercicio) Y otras corrían de un lado a otro, que las chicas llamaban eso a "trotar". Pero Hermione no sólo entró tal cual. Las chicas la saludaron pero luego observaron lo que tenía en las manos.  
  
-"¡Hola Hermione Jo!"- dijo animadamente Ginny saltando de su bicicleta. - "¿Qué traes aquí?"  
  
-"¿Yo?"- preguntó Hermione - "Yo traigo P-I-I-I-I-I-Z-Z-Z-Z-A-A-A-A-A-A"  
Si Hermione estuviera aún en el colegio, Nadie sabría que es la Pizza, pero hace 5 años que los magos descubrieron como nuevo plato la pizza, y entonces se habían fascinado con ella. No tenían necesidad de llamar a la pizzería, por que había un hechizo que también servía para traer una desde Italia... (N/A: ¿? Mi originalidad Me Mata!!!)  
  
-"¿Qué?"- exclamó Fleur saliendo de su bicicleta. Lo mismo hicieron las 8 chicas que seguían en las bicicletas.  
  
-"No se puede comer eso acá... Si lo comen... Le avisaré a la Srta. Anya".  
  
La voz era la de Pansy Parkinson, y Hermione se indignó...  
  
-"¡COMO SIEMPRE! ¿No? Eras igual en Hogwarts!!  
  
Todas las chicas miraron a Hermione y esta se puso la mano en la boca.  
  
-"¿No que eras de Estados Unidos?"  
  
Hermione soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió:  
  
-"Eeeh... Si, lógico. Pero me han contado sobre eso. Tengo muchos amigos de ese colegio..."  
  
-"¡Sólo dime quien para ir y sacarle las tripas!"- dijo bruscamente Pansy Parkinson, y Alicia se acercó a ella y la calmó, murmurando algo que Hermione llegó a escuchar... "Típica actitud de una Slytherin"  
  
-"¡Bueno, Ginny! No quieres probar algo de mi P-i-i-i-z-z-z-a-a-a-a?  
  
Fue allí cuando, entonces, Parvati se abrió de paso.  
  
-"¿Sabes cuántas calorías tiene eso?"  
  
-"Al menos sácale la parte de arriba...."  
-"¡Ginny, no lo hagas!"  
  
Pero la pelirroja tenía sus ojos fijos en la pizza. Hermione sonreía mucho, y Leavender se acercó levemente hacia Hermione. Parecía que iba a sacarle la pizza.  
  
Hermione sacó un pedazo y se lo puso justo debajo de Ginny, para que pudiera verlo.  
  
-"Mira todo ese queso... Queso... Q-q-q-q-u-u-u-u-e-e-e-e-s-s-s-s-s-s-o-o-o- o-o...  
  
-"¡DAME ESO!"  
En menos de 3 segundos el pedazo había desaparecido de la mano de Hermione. Todas las chicas emitieron ruidos emocionados... Como "Uy!" y "Ooooh"  
  
Las 8 chicas que restaban se acercaron a Hermione y apresuradamente sacaron los pedazos de pizza. Ella las veía con una gran sonrisa mientras decía: "Creo que necesitaremos más pizza..."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
¡UUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! GUUUUU!!!  
  
Hermione gritaba con tal intensidad igual que todas las chicas. Las 10 chicas estaban arriba de un escenario en el que abajo estaba mucha gente. Era lógico que estaban en una fiesta, por que estaban llenas de pintura y la música sonaba muy fuerte. Cuando se agotaron de tocar tambores y gritar arriba del escenario, se fueron a una mesa, donde habían 10 sillas y 10 vasos.  
  
Hermione se apresuró para sentarse. Ese era el día, lejos, mas divertido de su vida. Tomó un tubito de los 10 que habían (De cerveza) y las diez chicas se los tomaron todo.  
  
-"Esta es la fiesta no muggle mejor a la que e ido... Es la 8º copa y aún no siento nada!"- dijo consternada Ginny, tan emocionada como todas las chicas.  
  
-"Si chicas, esto a sido genial..."- Añadió Parvati, quien estaba sentado al lado de Leavender. Ellas reían y bailaban en las sillas a tono de la música.  
  
-"Bueno, ¿saben? También tenía otra respuesta para esa pregunta de "Cuál sería tu día perfecto...". Sería ir a la biblioteca y leerme todos los libros de mi casa!  
  
-"Ah... Con razón estás sola"- le dijo riéndose Angelina  
  
-"¡Oye!"- le dijo enojada Ginny, pero la verdad es que no pudo evitar tomar otra copa.  
  
-"Para eso, puedes ir con Hermione Granger"- le dijo Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-"¿Quién es ella?"- les preguntó Hermione haciendo como que no sabía.  
  
-"Era una chica de Hogwarts, ya sabes, el colegio"- empezó a relatar Leavender peinando su cabello rubio y largo - "Pero era muy estudiosa... Sólo se preocupaba por leer, por nada más... Me tragaré un hipogrifo si es que llega a este concurso, ¿ah, Katie?"  
  
-"Si, lo mismo digo"- añadió esta que estaba devorando su pedazo de pizza.  
  
-"Ah... Mira tú"- dijo Hermione con una ¿sonrisa? En la cara.  
  
Comenzó a sonar una música bailable. Era para todas las chicas, la mejor canción. Cuando la escucharon, Katie se volvió loca y tiró su pedazo de pizza hacia la pista.  
  
-"¡Yo voy a bailar! Vamos chicas..."  
  
-"No, no yo me quedo. ¿Te quedas Ginny?"  
  
-"Si, por supuesto, ustedes bajen"  
  
-"¡Ok... ! Vamos chicas!"- dijo Fleur corriendo hacia la pista mientras bailaba con las siete chicas.  
  
Hermione vio la pista de baile (que estaba llena de magos y brujas jóvenes). No pudo identificar a las chicas, por lo que comenzó a hablar animadamente con Ginny. Se sentó más cerca de ella y se dio cuanta de que Ginny iba a decir algo.  
  
-"¿Sabes? Es tan divertido... ¡Qué parece ilegal!"  
  
-"Si, tienes razón... Y hablando de ilegal... ¿Has cometido algo... Como... un crimen?"  
  
-"Ah decir verdad, si, una vez..."  
  
Hermione agudizó su oído. No podía creerlo, ¿Ginny cometiendo un crimen? Pero su impresión la disimulo tanto que Ginny ni sospechó a lo que se refería. Le dijo. "Haber... Cuéntame".  
  
-"Bueno, mi familia no tiene mucho dinero, pues somos muchos. Yo quería unas medias que te hacían bailar muy bien. Pero mamá no las compró por que tenía que comprarme un libro. Entonces, cuando la vendedora se fue a buscar otro pedido, fue y las tomé! Aún las guardo en mi casa!"  
Hermione no podía creer que de verdad Harry creyera que esta era su posible mortífaga. No había visto algo tan dulce desde que vio "Mujercitas" en video... Era increíble que Harry creyera que en verdad Ginny iba a matar a alguien.  
  
-"Bueno Ginny, yo me voy a bailar!"- dijo Hermione para salir de la conversación, pero Ginny la siguió. También quería bailar, no quería quedarse sóla en la mesa.  
La verdad es que era una excusa bastante tonta si alguien quería bailar, por que justo cuando Hermione y Ginny se confundieron entre las personas y llegaron a la pista, la canción había terminado. Pero a cambio de esta, empezó una canción linda... Y lenta.  
  
A Hermione se le helo la sangre. Nunca había bailado una lenta con alguien que no conociera. Y ahí, nadie la conocía, entonces, ¿Quién podría pedirle que bailara con ella?. Las parejas de brujas y magos comenzaron a bailar la lenta, mientras el resto de las chicas, las observaba. Hermione veía como una pareja bailaba la lenta y no pudo evitar querer llorar. Recordó cuando fue la pareja de baile de Krum, luego de Ron, todos la habían pisoteado. Nadie la quería tomar en verdad enserio. Hermione sentía puntadas en su espalda. Pero no le importó... Si tan sólo Krum viera en lo que es ahora... O si tan sólo Ron supiera que era ella Hermione Granger, Quizas... Se arrepentirían de haberla dejado pisoteada... Cómo lo hicieron.  
  
Las puntadas cada vez eran mas fuertes, hasta que oyó una voz detrás de ella. Era una voz de un joven...  
  
-"Perdona, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?"  
  
¿Qué?... Se dijo así misma Hermione. Alguien le había pedido que bailara una lenta... Hermione si que quería, y le iba a decir que si... Se dio vuelta sigilosamente... Y... No pudo creerlo. Un pudo creer lo que sus ojos castaños veían... No podía creer que la persona que la había invitado a bailar era nada menos que.........................  
¿Lo dejo ahí?  
No sé  
Les juro que no se.  
Estan dando la película denuevo en el HBO!  
¿La voy a ver?  
Mmmm... Mejor.....  
He tomado una decisión.  
¡SIGO ESCRIBIENDO!  
Hermione ya dada vuelta le dijo que si, y comenzaron a bailar. La persona con la que estaba bailando era Malfoy.  
"No te desesperes... Nunca te llevaste bien con el, Y el no te reconoce" le dijo su conciencia en su cabeza. De todos los años en los que vio a Malfoy, casi ni lo reconoció. Su piel no era pálida, su cabello seguía siendo rubio, y por alguna extraña razón, se veía mucho más amable.  
  
-"¿Cómo te llamas?"  
  
-"Hermione Jo Freebush..."  
  
-"Te vi en el concurso..."  
  
-"Si, estoy participando"  
  
-"¿De donde eres?"  
  
-"De USA"  
  
-"Ahh y ¿estudiaste allá?"  
  
-"Por supuesto"  
Las preguntas seguían haciéndoselas, pero Hermione seguía igual de atónita. ¡Estaba bailando con Draco Malfoy!. Con el que la llamó muchas veces sangre sucia... Con el que pelearon muchas veces....  
  
-"Hermione...."- decía una voz en su cabeza - "NO ESTA BAILANDO CON HERMIONE G RANGER, ESTA BAILANDO CON Freebush!  
  
La canción, para desgracia de todos y para alivio de Hermione, terminó. Hermione se separó de Malfoy y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa... Eso hasta que...  
  
-"¡Hermione... Que bueno que te encuentro...!"  
  
Ginny había llegado hacia donde estaba Malfoy. Ginny, sin duda, lo había reconocido enseguida, por que su cara cambió totalmente.  
  
-"¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi amiga?"- le preguntó enojada.  
  
-"Valla Weasley, pensé que no podías entrar a este tipo de fiestas, cuestan una libra la entrada..."  
  
-"¡Participo en el concurso, imbécil...! Me dejan pasar gratis.  
  
-"¿En el concurso? ¿Que hace una Weasley en un concurso de belleza? Pensé que tus modales no eran tan buenos..."  
  
Ginny se enojó tanto que casi aplasta a Hermione cuando le pegó una fuerte bofetada. Ginny le tomó la mano a Hermione y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta. "Vamonos" le dijo a Hermione mientras ella iba arrastrada por la mano de Ginny. Malfoy se quedo viéndola y le grito algo que Hermione pudo entender como que la vería en la final.  
  
* * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-"Diablos! Tenemos que llegar antes de que la Srta. Anya nos encuentre!"  
  
-"Si, enloquecerá si nos ve así..."  
  
-"Tenemos que ir a nuestros cuartos, pero Fleur, ven al mío, que tienes una carta equivocada"  
Las 10 chicas nuevamente reunidas en una sala que daba a la casa del concurso estaban ideando como llegar a las habitaciones. Las chicas estaban tan divertidas que seguían en los lavaderos quitándose las manchas de pintura, aunque ya no tuvieran nada manchado.  
  
-"¿Saben chicas?"- comenzó a contar Katie - "Oí algo sobre la Srta. Anya... Salió hace 20 años la Segunda Miss Wizard... Pero la bruja que salió Primera, se asfixió, entonces tuvieron que dejarla a ella como ganadora..."  
  
-"Si, y tambien escuché..."- dijo comenzando a reírse Pansy. - "Que tiró una silla por la ventana cuando le hicieron una broma diciéndole que le quitarían el puesto!"  
  
Las chicas se rieron con tal intensidad que Hermione a Hermione, quien no le hizo gracia, tuvo que fingir su risa.  
  
-"Bueno chicas, me voy a dormir. Mañana es la gran final. Suerte a todas."  
  
Hermione salió de la sala y fue viendo los números de las habitaciones. El suyo era el 25, y era fácil de acordarse por que aquel era su numero de edad.  
-"22... 23... 24... ¡¡25!! Estoy muerta". Murmuró Hermione, pero cuando abrió la puerta, vio a todos los trabajadores del ministerio con la ministra sentada revisando expedientes.  
  
-"Hola... Bien, ¿Mañana me verán el vivo?"  
  
-"No Srta. Granger, esto terminó."  
-"¿¡QUE!?"  
  
-"Si... Ya encontramos a nuestro mortífago..."  
  
Hermione estaba tan sorprendida como atónita. ¿Habían capturado al culpable?  
  
-"Hannah... Debes estar bromeando..."  
  
-"No, no lo estoy. Todo indica que usted tenía razón. El ciudadano en el que se tiró en verdad quería maldecir..."  
  
-"¡¡PERO LAS PRUEBAS DICEN QUE LA MORTÍFAGA ES MUJER!!"  
  
-"¿qué importa? Las pruebas las puede haber sellado su novia... O haber puesto un hechizo para no identificar el sexo de la persona".  
  
Todos los trabajadores empezaron a levantarse y Hermione desesperada, empezó a decir su argumento.  
  
-"Srta. Hannah, quiero que investiguen sobre la Srta. Anya. Estoy seguro que fue ella... ¡¡La dejaron ganar por que la verdadera ganadora de asfixió!! Me amenazó!!"  
  
La Ministra pensó varias veces y luego se dirigió a Harry-  
  
-"Señor Potter, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la directora del concurso fuera la mortífaga?"  
  
Harry lo pensó. Vio que Hermione al lado de el le ponía caras de súplica y vio tambien a todos los trabajadores levantados.  
  
-"No Srta. No puede ser."  
  
-"Listo, nos vamos."  
Hermione con su ultimo intento se acercó a la ministra y le dijo:  
  
-"Srta. Ministra, pido autorización para quedarme con unos cuantos trabajadores"  
  
-"Denegado"  
  
-"Entonces pido autorización para quedarme yo... sola."  
  
-"¿Sabes?"- le dijo la ministra - "No me importa lo que hagas. Si quieres quedarte, quédate, pero como bruja civil. Entrega tu varita y el aro que llevas. Ahora si, vamonos chicos"  
  
Todos los trabajadores con la ministra se fueron de la habitación y quedaron solos Harry y Hermione. Hermione estaba tan molesta que creía que podría matar a Harry.  
  
-"¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME AYUDASTE?!"  
  
-"Hermione, esto se acabó..."  
  
-"Escucha, por primera vez en mi vida, siento que estoy en el lugar donde debo estar, y siento que debo proteger a las chicas. ¿No lo comprendes?"  
  
-"Tu misma lo dijiste"- le dijo Harry enfrentándola- "No eres de esas chicas. Y si cambiaste a otra Hermione, tendrás que dar tu varita y tu aro."  
  
-"Si, tienes razón"- le dijo molesta Hermione sacándose el Aro - "Mi varita no la daré en nada, pero ¿sabes que dejaré? Este trabajo, eso es lo que voy a dejar!"  
  
Hermione salió muy enojada de la habitación, y si quizás hubiera estado más atenta, podría haber escuchado que Harry la llamaba por todos lados de la casa del concurso.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
¡HASTA AHÍ LLEGO!  
Disfrútenlo... Por que este Jueves 27 de Febrero (2003) Me harán una horrible operación en la boca!!!!!!! No sobreviviré!!! I wanna cry! I wanna cry!. Bueno, tampoco es tan terrible, sólo verán mis cuerdas vocales... (No es mortal) Así que... ¡Recen por mi! Jejeje... ¡Recen por favor por mi!... Si es que quieren un próximo capítulo...  
Próximo capítulo: Capítulo 9: La Gran Final.  
  
ESTE NO ES EL FINAL MISMISIMO DE Malfoy...  
  
SUPERÉ MI META! MAS DE 20 REVIEWS! ESTOY MUY CONTENTA!  
  
Reviews del capitulo 5:  
  
Lora Chang: Gracias por tu review... Bueno, creo que eso es a la imaginación del lector. No cantaría si canta mal, ¿o no? Pero vamos, hablamos de Hermione...  
  
Sheyla Malfoy: Voy a pensar severamente tu idea (No lo sé aun) Pero quédate segura de que Draco Malfoy Aparecerá!  
  
Ana Black: Quise hacer mi Fic a un estilo Rowliano (Me inventé esa palabra, ¿y?) Osea que ya tengo listo el final. Y termina con la persona que menos esperan todos ustedes! Osea, la ultima persona en hablar es..................  
Melissa: ¡Que agradable sensación al leer tu review! Pues, encantada! Tienes el mismo pensamiento que yo. Muchas Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lissa Malfoy Radcliffe: Bueno, esa parte la ya pensado! Pero no puedo decirla aquí ahora por que hay gente que no ha visto la película! Bueno, gracias por tu review!  
  
Vero Granger: Si viste la película, entonces ya sabes la respuesta de tu pregunta. Muchas Gracias Por tu Review!!!!!!  
Minue: Me acordé de tu review especialmente. Y lo puse al inicio del Capitulo 6. Gracias por el review!  
  
Ady-Chan: Gracias por el review y por el mensaje de vacaciones... Lo pasé genial! A propósito, me gusta tu email. Lo encuentro original... Me gusta el nombre!  
Demaris: ¡¡¡¡ALELUYA!!!! (Klaudia llora de emoción) Alguien igual a mi!. Adivinaste la canción, y también te gusta la película, y el grupo de la canción, y la pareja principal! Gracias por tu review!  
  
Chavel: Gracias por el review, y me alegro de que veas la película!!!!!  
UFFF... Terminé con los reviews del 5...  
REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO 6!  
The Girl In The Moon: Este, es, lejos, uno de los reviews que mas me han ayudado en mi vida... TE LO JURO!!!!!!! Tu review fue una bendición!. Me encanta la gente que dice las cosas como son, y Esta chica me dijo lo que no le gustaba de la historia, y me di cuenta que tenía muchísima razón. ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!! (Y no es que tenga preferencias, todos los reviews que me han llegado me alegran todo mi día). Ojala que te haya quedado claro que Harry hace como que no conoce a Ron por que se supone que Harry no esta allí... Ósea, Ron no ha visto a Harry, o por lo menos, no ha visto al Harry que él conocía. No lo reconoce. Y bueno... Aquí dejé claro lo de Cho Chang..-  
  
Natty Potter: Bueno, ya lo seguí! Gracias Gracias por tu review... Natty! A mí también me vuelve loca mi propia historia. De vez en cuando, la leo y digo. """""¡DIABLOS! COMO TERMINA ALLÍ.....""""""" Luego indignada miro denuevo y digo: """""¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUIÉN ESCRIBIÓ ESTO!!!!!!?????"""""""" Pero la mejor parte es cuando digo: "¡¡¡¡OH... DIABLOS, FUI YO QUIEN ESCRIBIÓ ESTO!!!!"  
Ehmmm... Lo siento mucho, ¿Me entendiste algo de lo que dije? Jajajajajaja es que soy tan impulsiva con lo que quiero que aveces ni me doy cuenta de las cosas. Pero no es que sea tonta ni nada, es que tengo muchisimo sentido del humor y me gusta reirme de mis propias cosas.  
Bueno, esperen el capitulo 8.... Que será el mejor de todos!!!! (Para mi gusto)  
  
Con muchos cariños...  
  
Y deseándoles muchas bendiciones para sus próximos días...  
  
Se despide...  
  
La próximamente operada (Tengo mucho miedo!!!!!) (soy una miedosa)....................  
  
Klaudi Wri... 


	8. La Gran Final Primera Parte

Holas! Milagrosamente cierto: ¡ME DEJARON LA OPERACIÓN PARA EL MARTES 4! Ehmm... Bueno! Muchisimas gracias a todos los que rezaron por mi! Creo que por eso fue que me dejaron esto para el Martes... ¿SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ESTA ES LA GRAN FINAL? Aquí podrán ver los lugares en que las chicas clasificaron... Je Je....  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Capítulo 9.  
  
^La Gran Final^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-"¿Qué?"- dijo Katie sin dar créditos a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.  
  
-"Así como oyes"- le decía Alicia con una sonrisa- "Los vi bailando la lenta... Ya sabes"  
  
-"No se por qué hacen tanto alboroto... Hermione Jo es linda, no veo por que no pueda bailar una lenta con Malfoy"- opinaba Angelina muy decidida.  
  
-"No quedará en las 10 finalistas... Me recuerda a Granger"- dijo antipáticamente Pansy Parkinson quien estaba peinándose fuertemente. La peineta no pasaba su cabello, y estaba muy tensa. Su peineta, después de tanta fuerza que le puso, se rompió en dos, y Pansy estalló en furia- "¡Maldita peineta!"- dijo lanzándola hacia el otro extremo.  
-"No te preocupes, creo que tu cabello electrizado te queda bastante bien"- dijo Alicia riéndose - "Te dije que no tomaras un baño con ese shampoo de rizos. Tu tienes el cabello lacio, creo que por eso fue... Pero nunca me haces caso ¿No?"  
  
-"¡Tu cállate!"  
  
-"Chicas, vamos"- dijo mientras ella y dos chicas se levantaban- "Tenemos que ir a la gran final y ganarles a las 50 de mases..."  
  
-"¡Hey! No me van a ayudar??"  
  
-"No".  
  
"¬_¬"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Hermione entró muy alterada a la habitación. En ella estaba Jonh, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta por lo apresuraba que estaba que estaba de él. Se le veía muy cansada y preocupada. A las 9:00 sería su gran final, y aunque esta ya sabia que iba a quedar entre las cinco finalistas, le preocupaba. Nunca antes había tratado de que todo saliera tan perfecto como ahora. Tenía que atrapar a la mortifaga, tenía, tenía y tenía que hacerlo. O moriría alguna de sus amigas... Menos eso era lo que quería.  
-"¡Jonh! Ayúdame... Tengo que maquillarme, ¡Y no se cómo...!- Hermione se dio vuelta y no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. -"¡Jonh, que estas haciendo!"  
  
-"La Ministra me dijo que no me pagaría si es que me quedaba más tiempo acá, así que me voy"- dijo cerrando su maleta y tomándola desde la mano.  
  
-"¿QUÉ? ¡¡¡NO!!!"  
  
-"Hermione, mírate, estas bien, tu puedes maquillarte"  
  
-"¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡No se como!"  
  
Jonh dejo su maleta en el piso y se acercó a Hermione.  
  
-"Tu puedes hacerlo. Confío en ti, así que haz todo lo que practicamos, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
-"Jonh por favor..."  
  
-"¿Sabes?"- le dijo - "Haz sido la mejor de las chicas que e preparado. Por que creo que si hubiera tenido una hija, sería muy parecida a ti"- Hermione sonrió a este comentario, pero este volvió a hablar- "Quizás, fue por eso que nunca la tube"  
  
-"Jonh..."  
  
Pero este fue a una de las camas y tomó un paquete blanco. Lo levantó con cuidado y se lo entregó a Hermione.  
  
-"Lo compré para ti, creo que es de tu medida"  
  
Hermione quedó atónita, y no se atrevió a abrir el paquete. Jonh estaba ya fuera de la habitación y se retiró hasta que Hermione pudo perderlo de vista. Con cierta curiosidad, abrió el paquete. Hermione abrió su boca de la impresión. Dentro había una túnica de gala color azul, bastante linda, con unas flores estilo chino... Hermione quería ir a agradecerle a Jonh... Pero recordó que se había ido. Hermione no deseaba eso, por que quería que viera como había avanzado en estos días... Y ya no estaría para verla.  
* * * * * **  
-"¡¡CHICAS!! Por favor. ayúdenme"- Hermione había entrado en una sala donde todas las chicas se estaban preparando. Ella, como todas, tenia que salir con un ridículo (para ella) sombrero de cristal. Hermione estaba muy alterada y preocupada.  
  
-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Katie acercándose con todas las chicas.  
  
-"Ya casi salimos"- dijo Fleur que acababa de salir de presumirles si hermosa túnica a un grupo de chicas.  
  
-"Chicas, ayúdenme. Sólo necesito saber cual es el labial."  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!"  
-"Son de muy buena calidad!"  
  
-"Cuando iba a Hogwarts nunca pude comprar uno!!"  
  
-"Diablos! Que tiene buen gusto!"  
Hermione había sacado sus cosméticos de una gran caja y las chicas estaban impresionadas. Hermione ni si quiera los había comprado, solo los había recibido. Las chicas desesperadas se juntaron con Hermione y comenzaron a maquillarla. Ella, cansada, accedió y se quedó allí sentada, observando como la maquillaban. Por primera vez, sentía que tenía amigas.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
-"Buenos días, Brujas y Brujos! Esta noche será la más emocionante del certamen, por que será la noche en que coronaremos a nuestra reina. 50 chicas postuladas, 50 sueños, 50 deseos. Veremos quienes son las afortunadas. Pero antes de eso, les presentó a mi compañera, la directora del concurso, Srta. Anya J.L.H!"  
  
Hermione estaba detrás del escenario sin conversar con nadie. Se escondió su varita debajo de la túnica, por si acaso. Ron había comenzado a relatar, y la Srta. Anya había salido y los aplausos del público (que estaba repleto) continuaban.  
  
-"A continuación. Démosle la bienvenida a todas las, concursantes!"  
  
Los aplausos rodearon la sala que estaba repleta de gente, para desgracia de Hermione, pero no se preocupó, si sabía que iba a quedar entre las 5, no era de temer. Se dejó la varita en su bolsillo, por si las dudas, No quería que nadie muriera esa noche.  
  
Las concursantes empezaron a bajar por una larga escalera en forma de caracol, y se formaban en filas donde todos pudieran verlas. Para desgracia de Hermione, ella quedó como la primera de la fila, y todos tenían la vista clavada en ella.  
** * * * **** * * * * * * * * * * * *  
-"Vamos a dar el nombre de las 10 afortunadas brujas."  
Todas estaban que se rompían las uñas de nerviosidad, Se habían traído 10 sobres y habían comenzado a abrirlo sigilosamente.  
-"Y una de nuestras primeras seleccionadas es.. Parvati Patil"  
  
Hermione notó que Parvati había comenzado a llorar de la emoción mientras se iba a una silla donde sobraban aún nueve sillas más. Pero nadie se fijaba en eso, sino en el segundo sobre que comenzaban a abrir.  
  
-"La segunda de nuestras seleccionadas es. Pansy Parkinson"  
  
Pansy estrechó fuerte y duramente su mano con una chica rubia que parecía muy decepcionada, pero Pansy estaba tan feliz que se fue corriendo a las sillas. "No quedará en las 5" pensaba Hermione al verla. Pero nuevamente, un tercer sobre se estaba abriendo y la multitud estaba pensando en quien sería.  
  
-"La tercera seleccionada es. Leavender Brown"  
  
Leavender parecía no poder creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, y las chicas que tenía por detrás la empezaron a empujar para que se vieran en el público. Leavender se parecía mucho a esas chicas que Hermione había visto en el avión, iba tan lento que hasta una tortuga llegaría al asiento antes que ella.  
  
-"La cuarta seleccionada es. Fleur Delacoure"  
  
Sin gracia y sin sonreír, Fleur pasó delante de un montón de chicas, y Hermione estaba segura de que estaba presumiendo.  
  
-"La quinta seleccionada es. Alicia Spinnet"  
  
Alicia, que se encontraba detrás de Hermione, le dijo un "Buena Suerte" y siguió a las sillas de sus demás compañeras. El resto de las chicas tenían el rostro reflejando que no podían creer que el mismo grupo de chicas que se juntaban entre ellas mismas fueran seleccionadas.  
  
-"La sexta seleccionada es. Hermione Jo Freebush"  
  
Hermione trató de que se le viera emocionada. pero.  
  
-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione se había tropezado, pero sin escuchar las risas y sin escuchar lo que hablaban, se levantó y se fue a una de las sillas, más tranquila.  
Hermione raramente comenzó a recordar algo. Extraño. ¿Por qué le venía eso en este minuto a la mente?  
--------------------------------"Recuerdo, Noche Anterior"------------------ ----------------- (N/A: Esto lo escribí escuchando la canción Do I Have To Cry For You, de Nick Carter, me ayudó a inspirarme)  
  
-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"  
  
-"No te podía ayudar."  
  
-"No, no eso."  
  
-"¿Que pasa?"  
  
-"Aun no lo entiendo, tu deberías saberlo Harry."  
  
-"¿Por qué estás acá?"  
  
-"Es el cerro más alto de la casa del concurso, se pueden ver las estrellas. Brillantes, lindas, tan altas como me gustaría desear llegar. Que hermosas son"  
  
Hermione estaba en un cerro acostada en el pasto, pues no podía dejar de observar las estrellas. Eran tan hermosas, ¿Pero por qué le interesaban tanto? En tan solo pensar en ellas era como recordarle que antes de que entrara, a nadie le interesaba ella. ¿Es que acaso la gente es tonta? Sólo se fija en tu físico. Y ahora que por fin consiguió llegar, Siente un gran vacío en su corazón.  
  
-"¿Qué te pasa Hermione?"  
  
Hermione sin darse cuenta, le habían comenzado a caer lágrimas de sus ojos castaños. No se había dado cuenta, estaba muy concentrada en verlas.  
  
-"Me gustaría ser tan linda como las estrellas"  
  
Harry la miró, sus miradas se juntaron, y la miró con decisión.  
  
-"Hermione, tu eres más linda que las estrellas."  
Hermione se levantó.  
  
-"¿Por qué dijiste eso?"  
  
-"Por que es la verdad"  
  
Hermione dio media vuelta, dejándose de espalda a Harry.  
  
-"Lo siento, debo irme".  
  
Hermione había comenzado a correr, ahora llorando un poco mas, pero no era tan rápida como Harry, y le agarró el brazo.  
  
-"¡Dejame irme!"- le gritó Hermione a Harry desesperada.  
  
-"¡No!"  
  
-"¡Déjame!"  
  
Hermione había comenzado a llorar más fuertemente. No le preocupaba que la vieran en ese estado, solo quería irse de ese lugar, dejar de recordar, dejar de ver las estrellas, dejar de estar allí. Con Harry.  
  
-"¡No te quiero ver! Suéltame! Suéltame! Harry, déjame por favor, por favor.!"- Hermione trataba de sacar su brazo, y pensaba que de otras maneras, hasta podría cortarse el brazo.-"¡No quería llegar a esto Harry!"- Hermione sacó de su bolsillo la varita y apunto a Harry- "Por última vez, Suel.Ta.Me"  
  
Harry se dio por vencido, y soltó el brazo de Hermione. Hermione comenzó a correr y a correr.  
  
-"¡Esta bien, lo admito, Te Amo Hermione, T-E A-M-O"  
Pero Hermione seguía corriendo y no quería recordar nada. Todo había sido un mal sueño. Y las palabras de Harry le rodearon en su cabeza hasta que llegó a la habitación y en su cama, comenzó a llorar. Fleur no estaba allí aún, así que, ya Hermione estaba dormida cuando ella entró y encontró a Hermione con algunas lagrimas aún cayendo de su ojos.  
--------------------------------Fin Del Recuerdo--------------------- (N/A: Espero que esto no haya molestado mucho, pero me inspiré demasiado para dejarlo pasar.)  
-"La séptima seleccionada es. Angelina Jonson"  
  
Si Hermione no hubiera estado tan concentrada en la noche anterior, se habría dado cuenta que el asiento izquierdo estaba ya ocupado.  
  
-"La octava seleccionada es. Katie Bell"  
  
Ya no le importaban las seleccionadas, Hermione seguía pensando.  
  
-"La novena seleccionada es. Cho Chang"  
  
La furia invadió a Hermione. Como Cho Chang iba a ser seleccionada! "Estás celosa por que te gusta Harry" le decía una voz en su cabeza, y ella negaba con la cabeza, disimulando.  
  
-"Y la última pero igualmente importante es. Ginny, Weasley!"  
  
Ginny emocionadísima se sentó al lado derecho de Hermione y la saludó nuevamente.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Bueno, hasta aquí llegue!. Tendré que dejarlo aquí por que tengo que ir a comprar mis libros escolares, ya que el miércoles entro a clases nuevamente. Me alegran todos los reviews que me llegan. ¡Sigan enviándolos! Me ayudan muchísimo, y además me encanta lo que dicen. Pero saben que? Están de suerte por que ayer me arreglaron el computador!!! FIESTAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Gracias a todo lo que me escribieron acerca de mi operación, bueno, sirvió de algo, me la corrieron para el Martes 4 de Marzo (Ósea este Martes)  
  
Próximo capítulo: "La Gran Final II"  
Los Reviews! (Capitulo Anterior, por supuesto)  
Natty Potter: Muchas gracias por tu review! Uuuuhhh me subió el animo todo el día! ¿te pasa lo mismo? Por eso es que quise escribirlo ya. Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
Clavel: ¿5 fracturas en la nariz? Espero que todo haya salido bien! Gracias por tu review y por tu bendición : )  
  
Ady-Chan: Gracias, Gracias, Gracias. ¿Te dije Gracias? Bueno. Gracias! Jajajjajajajaja muchas gracias por tu review, Me alegra algo, por que me corrieron la operación. Sigo diciendo que tu mail me parece bastante original!  
  
Naria Burrfoot: Gracias por el mensaje! ¿Pianista? Que super! Yo solo toco guitarra. Mi concentración es muy limitada, bueno, gracias!  
  
Tisha: Me gusta la idea en que hubiera dejado el fic si lo hubiera recibido antes, Pero me gusta como esta, y espero que a ti también te guste. Bueno, Exacto! Otra más que adivino la canción. Y para los tramposos. No me manden el nombre de la canción si es que vieron los reviews! Amor y paz. Vale, gracias por el mensaje.  
  
KiKi: Que original nombre! Me gusta mucho! Bueno hasta ahora se supone que nadie conoce a Hermione. Lo siento por lo corto, pero ya me debo ir!  
  
Ale: uyyy toda esta presión me mata! Sabes? Me gusto mucho el review, y lo leí miles de veces, pero ahora me debo ir a comprar, o mi mamá me matará! Gracias!  
Adios a todos!  
  
Me tengo que ir a comprar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ESCRIBAN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
KLAUDI WRI 


	9. La Gran Final Segunda Parte

Me han preguntado por email. ¿Por qué no pones el apellido de la Srta. Anya? OooooOOOOoooH! Que no tienen imaginación? Jejeje. Lo saqué de "Hey Arnold." Nunca dicen el apellido de Arnold (me encantaría saber cual es) Pero, me adelanté demasiado con las iniciales!... Tengan imaginación y creen el propio apellido.  
^Capítulo 9^  
  
La Gran Final II.  
  
Ginny iba a contestar la pregunta que le había hecho la Srta. Anya  
-"Llaman a Londres la ciudad mágica, pues cuando cada bruja pisa las calles, todo se vuelve muy mágico y hermoso"  
  
Hermione se miró así misma, diciéndose: "Esa fue una respuesta muy buena. Diablos"  
  
La gente aplaudía, cuando Hermione se percató de que la Srta. Anya se acercaba a ella.  
  
-"Hermione Jo Freebush"- comenzó, y Hermione agudizó el oído -"¿Qué opinas sobre las brujas feministas que acusan los concursos de belleza como peligro a la humanidad?"  
  
-"Bueno."- dijo Hermione y todo el público puso atención - "Primero que nada, quiero decir que yo era una de ellas"- se escucharon varios "OoooOOhh" en el público- "Pero este concurso me ha enseñado mucho mas de lo que podría haber aprendido en otro lugar. Nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas. Bueno, se que todas desean que yo me tropiece y caiga del escenario. No, eso déjenmelo a mi" - Hermione había mirado al resto de las 10 chicas que se habían reído inocentemente -"Y, bueno, creo que ahora no importa lo que uno sea, por que todos somos capaces de ser uno mismo si nos esforzamos y poder realizar nuestros sueños"- Los jueces estaban tan emocionados que algunos estaban con lagrimas silenciosas mientras veían a Hermione. Todos callaron, pero Hermione volvió a hablar-"Y si alguien. Quien sea, se hace daño a mis amigas. Lo neutralizaré con una maldición, lo haré sufrir tanto que deseará no haber nacido, y si escapa. Lo perseguiré"  
Se escucharon unos cuantos "CRIC CRIC", grillos, nadie aplaudía.  
  
-"Gracias Anya"- dijo finalmente Hermione, y solo una persona del público aplaudió, pero se escuchó tan triste que se detuvo enseguida. Los jueces movían la cabeza en forma de negación y ponían las puntuaciones.  
---------------- ----------------------- ----------- ------------- ------------  
-"Ahora, las concursantes irán a un breve descanso y a la vuelta, diremos los nombres de las cinco afortunadas chicas que quedan seleccionadas"  
Las chicas se levantaron de su asiento y todos aplaudieron. Hermione se fue al lado de Ginny conversando acerca de las respuestas que habían dado cada una. Hermione pudo deducir que Cho y Fleur habían dado pésimas respuestas y que las puntuaciones no eran más que ocho.  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta a la sala de preparación y no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.  
  
-"¡¡¡¡¡¡JONH!!!!!!!"- gritó Hermione y se tiró encima de el -"Viniste a verme!!"  
  
-"Cómo iba a perdérmelo."  
  
Pero Hermione vio al chico que estaba al lado de Jonh y bajó la vista. Era Harry, y aún Hermione seguía triste por lo de la noche anterior. Era un recuerdo muy fuerte para olvidarlo.  
  
-"Hola"- le dijo desanimadamente Hermione y Harry le respondió de la misma manera.  
  
-"Perdoname Hermione"  
  
-"No, no. Da igual"- le dijo esta, pero sabía que no era cierto. Tantos años para decírselo, y justo ahora que había brillado. Se había dado cuenta en ella.  
Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó tan de repente que Hermione no podía creer lo que sucedía. Tardo 10 segundos en decidirse y también abrazó a Harry.  
  
-"Hey. ¡¡HEY!! Hermione.. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ginny estaba tirando se la manga de su túnica y Hermione la miró. Ginny vio a Harry y Harry se preocupo de que lo reconociera.  
  
-"Oye! Hay no. No eres el, pero te han dicho que te pareces bastante a Harry Potter?  
  
-"Eeh.. Si, si, me lo han dicho"- le respondió.  
  
-"Hermione, tienes que venir a saludar a la ex miss! Es una tradición"  
  
-"De acuerdo"- dijo Hermione para dejar de abrazar a Harry-"Vamos"- dijeron y se dirigieron hacia una chica con una túnica de color mora que estaba con una corana en las manos.  
  
-"Oh si."- dijo la chica -"Larrie fue a lustrar la corona. Quedó de maravilla"  
  
-"¡Oh. No!"- se dijo a si misma Hermione. Había descubierto el truco sucio que tenía la mortífaga. Fue corriendo hacía Jonh para avisarle.  
  
-"¡¡Jonh!! Jonh!!! Es la corona!!  
  
-"Si. Si. Ponte la corona."  
  
-"¡¡No, Jonh!! Es la corona!!"  
  
Una voz sonó en la sala contando en cuenta regresiva.  
  
Hermione quería advertirle a Jonh lo de la corona pero nada podía hacer. Las 9 chicas restantes estaban entrando y dos guardias tomaron de los brazos a Hermione, para que saliera al escenario. Estaba desesperada.  
  
-"¡¡LA CORONA JONH. LA CORONA!!"  
  
-"Si. Si. Ponte la corona, Sé la corona!!"  
  
Hermione ya había salido al escenario cuando los guardias la habían soltado. Estaba deprimida. Alguien moriría por no haberlo prevenido antes.  
  
-"Ahora. Diremos los nombres de las cinco seleccionadas."  
  
Mostraron cinco sobres y se escucharon tambores. La gente estaba impacientándose. Sería una noche de muerte.  
  
-"La primera es. Fleur Delacoure"  
  
Fleur de lo emocionada había comenzado a llorar más fuerte que nunca y se paró en un circulo dibujado en el suelo.  
  
-"La segunda es. Cho Chang"  
  
A Hermione ya no le importaba lo que hicieran las demás. Todo estaba perdido.  
  
-"La Tercera es. Ginny Weasley"  
  
-"La Cuarta es. Hermione Jo Freebush"  
  
Hermione se había quedado ahí parada sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, hasta que Leavender le dijo: "Hermione. Eres tú. Ve"  
  
Hermione trató de imitar que estaba impresionada pero sentía un gran vacío en su corazón.  
  
-"Y la ultima es.. Parvati Patil. Gracias a todas las concursantes."  
Todas las demás chicas se iban yendo, decepcionadas de si mismas. Algunas lloraban, otras pataleaban mientras caminaban y algunas simplemente se iban. Nada de eso le ocurrió, sin embargo, a Pansy, que se fue hacía Ron y hacia la Srta. Anya y empezó a gritar:  
  
-"¡¡LES QUIERO DECIR ALGO A TODAS LAS LESBIANAS DEL MUNDO, YO QUEDÉ ENTRE LAS 10 FINALISTAS, USTEDES PUEDEN CHICAS!!!!! NANNY, CHICA, TE AMO LINDA. TE AMOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Dos guardias tomaron a Pansy de los brazos y se la llevaron, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que en el escenario había una chica que traía un gran cartel que decía -"Pansy Te Amo". Simplemente, Hermione nunca lo imaginó.  
-"Bueno."- dijo Ron - "Y ahora nos vamos con nuestras cinco lesbianas..¡¡Digo, Ganadoras!!"  
  
Los tambores volvieron a sonar, y Hermione no sabía que hacer. Harry estaba detrás del escenario y vio que Hermione se encontraba en mal estado, y le trató de preguntar que le sucedía. Hermione entendió y simplemente trató de enseñarle que era la corona en problema. Pero Harry no captaba el mensaje.  
  
-"La cuarta finalista es. Cho Chang"  
  
Hermione seguía tratando de explicarle a Harry que era la corona.  
  
-"La tercera finalista es. Parvati Patil"  
  
Era inútil, Harry no captaba el mensaje.......  
  
-"La Segunda finalista es. Fleur Delacoure"  
  
Fleur parecía tan decepcionada que no sonrió, le pasaron un ramo de rosas en el escenario. Solamente movió la mano y se devolvió. Hermione miró a Ginny. Y unas lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer, no quería que Ginny muriera así.  
-"Comunidad mágica. Una de estas dos lindas brujas será la Miss W.."  
Los tambores sonaban más que nunca y Hermione y Ginny se tomaron de las manos para esperar la respuesta.  
  
-"Y la gran Miss es........."- sonaron todos los tambores..  
LO DEJO AQUÍ?????????????????????????  
NO LO SE!!!!!!!!!!  
BUENO. NO..  
-"La Gran Miss.. Ginny Weasley!!!!!!!!"  
Hermione Fingió que abrazaba a Ginny pero sólo le dijo "No te pongas la corona!!!!" Pero un guardia tomó a Hermione y la empezó a llevar, aunque Hermione luchara contra todas sus fuerzas.Y Ginny le gritaba "No te escucho, No te escucho!!"  
  
Hermione con muchas patadas consiguió librarse y fue hacia Ginny, que ya tenía la corona puesta. Fue corriendo y tomó la corona, mientras Ginny gritaba. Hermione le trató de explicar, pero Ginny le empezó a pegar con las rosas. Cuando había conseguido tomar la corona y cuando Ginny lloraba más fuertemente y el público estaba sorprendido, se acercó Fleur para devolverle la corona a Ginny, y le gritaba una serie de cosas.  
  
En el fondo se escuchaba la canción del concurso en inglés. Hermione le pegó a Fleur en la nariz y esta calló. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos para creerlo.  
  
-"HERMIONEEEE!!!"  
  
Hermione no se preocupó en saber de quien era la voz y tiró la corona lo más alto que pudo. En medio del aire, la corona explotó. Y Ginny, por supuesto, se desmayó. Hermione ahora lloraba de felicidad. Había conseguido su trabajo. NADIE murió.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Todos estaban fuera de la casa del concurso. Habían muchos reporteros, Y Ron estaba dando su versión mientras gritaba "HUBO UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN!!". Harry Y Hermione tenían tomada a la Srta. Anya en los brazos y se los iban a pasar a unos dementores.  
  
-"No se preocupe Srta. Anya, en Azkaban les gustan mucho las reinas de belleza"- le dijo Harry.  
  
-"No saben lo que hacen. No tienen ningún sentido moral, Hermione Jo, Has destruido el sueño de muchas chicas."  
  
-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Hermione -"¿Usted cree que ese sueño era morir así? Lévensela."  
  
-"No sabes quien eres. Mírate. Antes eras horrible. Eras peor que. Que Julia Roberts en "La Boda De Mi Mejor Amigo" (N/A: ¿Quién dice que los brujos no ven películas? A mi me gustó mucho esa!) Y mírate ahora. Estas hermosa, eso lo he hecho yo."  
  
-"¡No! Usted No lo hizo. Lo hizo Jonh con todos esos profesionales que te hacen lucir bella. Ahora llévensela"  
  
-"Yeah. Yeah.  
  
-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- le corrigió Hermione y los dementores de la llevaron.  
  
Harry se acercó a Hermione que estaba riéndose mientras llevaban los dementores a Anya.  
  
-"Bueno. Todo esto acabó, ¿No? Volveremos al ministerio mañana Lunes y volveremos a trabajar."  
  
Harry estaba viendo fijamente a Hermione.  
  
-"¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Ya se en lo que estas pensando"- Hermione empezó a aplaudir y a cantar una canción - "Quieres besarme. Quieres abrazarme. Quier..."  
Hermione no pudo seguir por que Harry la tomó y la besó en los labios. Pero, esta vez, mientras hacían todos muchos ruidos, Hermione aceptó el beso.  
- - - - --------------- - -- - -- - - - --  
QUE GRAN BLOQUEO!!!!  
Bien, prometí una gran final, y seguramente ya sospechabas quien iba a ganar. Espero que en el próximo capitulo me manden reviews con relación a toda la historia, para saber como estuvo en general todo. Aaaaaaaaah a todos los que tienen usuarios, TENGAN MUUUCHO CUIDADO por que yo de verdad leo Las biografías!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PROXIMO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO!!!!!!!: Sorpresas increíbles.  
Buena Noticia: El ultimo capitulo esta terminado. Así que quien sabe cuando lo publicaré!!!!!!!!! Depende de los reviews que tenga.  
Reviews (Capitulo 8)  
  
Damaris: Seguiré actualizando como tu lo dices. Gracias por el review!!  
Carloncha: Es extraño escribir una nota como esta a una amiga que ya conozco (ósea tú). Bien, SOY MALAAAAAAAAAAAA. MUUUUUUUUY MALAAAAAAA! Buahahahahaha. Jajjajajajaja No, enserio. tenía que terminarlo ahí, sino, iban a ser 9 capítulos y yo quería 10, además me tenía que ir. Bueno gracias por el review. En verdad creí que no ibas a leer mi historia! Y al respecto de la operación, bueno, ya te dije todo en el mail.  
  
Natty Potter: Me gusta cuando la gente es sincera, y cuando vi tu perfil (veo todos los perfiles) Me di cuenta que mi historia esta en una de tus favoritas!!!!!!!!!! Me alegré muchísimo al saberlo! Y también estoy entre una de tus autoras favoritas. Perdona, te tomaste la molestia de escribir mi código de usuario y llevarlo hasta el menú????? Wuajajajajjaja estoy muy emocionada (Nadie me había puesto antes, bueno creo que alguien, no se) Gracias, Gracias, Y mas gracias!  
  
Ady-Chan: Bien, muchas gracias por tu review! Me pareció buenísima la idea de tu email, yo hice el mío cuando estaba escuchando una canción de Blink 182 "Firts Date" Y como no se me ocurrió otra cosa, puse la_clau182.. Bueno, gracias y ojala te haya gustado el capitulo!  
  
Lissa Malfoy Radcliffe: Primero que nada, te agradezco toda la confianza. Te encuentro toda la razón. Yo, con mi corta edad de 13 años, el año pasado no era bonita, y nadie se fijaba en mi, me pisaban, se pasaban arriba mio, me humillaban, enserio, no les importaba nada. Eso cambió cuando me inscribí, pero sigo pensando que lo mas hermoso de mi es mi inteligencia y mis sentimientos. Soy de esas chicas que por nada en el mundo le harían daño a sus amigos, pues me importan mucho los sentimientos de los demás. Bueno, me adelante demasiado, enserio, creo que tuviste mucha razón al escribirme ese review. Y, ¡Te digo una cosa? Quizás te ayude. En el Miss Universo, eligen a las ganadoras por la entrevista. Ósea, lo tienen todo decidido antes. Creo que hay que peinarse mucho para la entrevista y leer un libro de moralidad de 1000 paginas. Si algún día llego a concursar, seré honesta, no como las chicas que quieren la paz mundial, yo si la quiero, pero con otras palabras. Bueno, no se por que escribí tanto. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Padme Relena: Gracias por tu review! Y. ¡¡No me mates!! Si total, ya seguí la historia, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo! Gracias! 


	10. Grandes Sorpresas

Último Capítulo (Y el más corto)  
^Miss SimPaTía^  
-"Bueno. Eso explica todo. ¡Nunca me imaginé que llegaras a ser Hermione Granger!  
  
-"Es que nunca me llegaste a conocer muy bien"- dijo una chica riendo.  
  
-"Hace tiempo que no te veía. Y. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de que estabas en el certamen Harry?"  
  
-"Eso es lo que hace a un auror ser un buen auror"- dijo el chico.  
  
-"¿Y cómo es que llegaste a animar estos concursos?"- preguntó Hermione Granger amarrándose el cabello por el viento.  
-"Bueno. Ginny me lo dijo. Dijo que hacía falta un animador y que pagaban bastante bien. Bueno, es cierto, y me quedo aquí. Podríamos salir algún día los tres".  
-"Hay no."- dijo sarcásticamente Hermione -"Creo que ALGUIEN."- dijo mirando a Harry -"Se pondría celoso"  
  
-"No digas tonterías"- le dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.  
  
-"Bueno chicos, yo tengo que ir adentro de la casa del concurso. Adiós, nos vemos más tarde".  
Ron se fue corriendo hacia la casa del concurso, dejando solos a Harry y a Hermione.  
-"Bueno. Todo finalizó, como dije ayer"  
  
-"Si. Es una lastima, me gustaba esto."  
  
-"No te lo creo."  
  
-"Encerio."  
Harry miró a Hermione a los ojos mientras el viento movía sus cabellos. La tomó de las manos. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.  
  
-"En realidad, te quería preguntar otra cosa".  
  
-"Pues dime"- le dijo Hermione sonriente.  
  
Harry sacó de su bolsillo una cajita azul y la abrió. Adentro había un brazalete de oro. Hermione se llevó la mano a los labios.  
  
-"Te quería proponer que fueras mi. bueno. Mi. novia."  
  
A Hermione le salieron lágrimas de los ojos, lagrimas de felicidad. Estaba tan contenta que ni si quiera le dejaba tiempo para decir "si". Simplemente se emocionó mucho y abrazó a Harry fuertemente. El día era perfecto. Hasta los pájaros de los árboles parecían felices. Era un momento perfecto hasta que..  
-"¡¡Hermione!!"  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio que Jonh era el que la llamaba, y parecía bastante alterado.  
  
-"¿Qué sucede, por qué tanta alteración?"- le preguntó Hermione sacándose los lentes.  
-"¡Han amenazado a las Misses, vengan, vengan!"  
  
Hermione corrió con su varita siguiendo a Jonh, pero cuando entró, vio a todas las Misses de pie y un escenario desde estaba Ginny.  
  
-"Oh No... Yo me voy de aquí."- dijo Hermione mientras se escuchaba la voz de Ginny diciendo "... salvó el concurso y las vidas..." pero Jonh y Harry la detuvieron.  
  
-"...¡Y aquí esta! Ladys, les presento a Hermione Granger!"  
  
Toda la sala estalló en aplausos, Hermione estaba perpleja.  
  
De pronto, se digno a subir al escenario y fue caminando hacia él, mientras Ginny decía. "Ven... Ven..."  
  
Hermione subió al escenario, saludó a todas.  
  
-"Bien..."- comenzó a decir Ginny: - "Por qué aunque en realidad seas una trabajadora del ministerio, y en realidad eres Hermione Granger, la chica que estudiaba y estudiaba, para nosotras siempre serás Hermione Jo Freebush, la chica mas dulce, mas tierna y más simpática de este concurso"  
Todas nuevamente aplaudieron y Hermione comenzó a bajar del escenario.  
  
-"No, no, no, no!!!, No tan rápido, por que por esto mismo, queremos darte...  
  
Hermione puso mucha atención con una gran sonrisa. Le encantaban los regalos.  
  
-"El premio a la Miss Wizard Congeniality de este año!!"-  
  
Ginny sacó la banda mientras las chicas estallaban en aplausos, gritos y emociones. Ginny le puso la banda y le entregó un trofeo pequeño de cristal. Entonces Ginny gritó a su varita "¡¡Sonorus!!" Y la voz de Hermione se escuchó en toda la sala.  
  
-"Bien... No sé que decir, Ehm... No sé si pueda usar esto en el ministerio..."- Todas las chicas rieron y Hermione señaló la banda.-"Estar aquí a sido mas que trabajo... Después de un tiempo... A sido alejarme de libros y cosas... Poder entender otras facetas de la vida... Y... E aprendido que ustedes no son chicas incomuniques... Son muy inteligentes y con mucho futuro."- Las chicas se emocionaron hasta lagrimas.- "Y... Que puedo decir... Gracias... Y... que fue muy buena experiencia... y..."- todas las chicas asentían mientras Hermione comenzó a llorar de alegría.- "Y que en verdad quiero la paz mundial"  
  
Hermione comenzó a llorar de felicidad mientras todas las chicas empezaron a subir al escenario para felicitarla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía muy feliz.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
-"Bien... Ah sido todo... Nuevamente."- dijo Hermione desanimada, alejándose de la casa del concurso.  
  
-"Volverás a tener una mágica vida normal. con tu new boyfriend. "- le dijo Harry.  
  
-"Ja Ja."- le repuso Hermione con sarcasmo.  
  
De pronto Hermione vio a una niña que corría hacia Hermione. Raramente, Hermione la recordaba. Era la misma niña de la salida del restaurante el mismo día que se enteró en que iba a concursar... La niña que la había humillado.  
  
La niña con una gran sonrisa fue y Hermione la recibió. Aún le seguían encantando los niños.  
-"Hola."- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
La bruja de la niña se acercó a ella y tomó a la niña. La niña la saludó con la mano diciéndole a la bruja unas palabras que a Hermione la dejaron muy profunda:  
"Mamá... Esa chica es hermosa, yo quiero parecerme a ella, pero no debo juzgar por las apariencias, por que en cualquier persona se puede esconder un gran tesoro".  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Muchísimas gracias a todos los Reviews que me enviaron. Si... Esto fue todo. Aquí acabó el fic. Lamentablemente hoy no dejo notas pues, esto lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, cerca de un estilo Rowliano... (Ósea de Rowling). Empecé él primer capitulo y al mismo tiempo terminé este chapter. Si, para que no me demorara. Lo sé. Me encanto como quedó (No crean que en todo este tiempo, igual no leí algo de la historia.  
Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia. Me divertí muchísimo haciéndola. Y me encantaron todos los Reviews que me enviaron.  
Sigan enviándome para que pueda saber como estuvo TODA la historia en general, ¿ya?  
Adiós.  
  
Atentamente.  
Su loca escritora.  
  
Klaudi.. Por supuesto. Wri. ¡¡Klaudi Wri!!  
  
*****^^^^^^^^^^^^FIN^^^^^^^^^^^^^^******* 


End file.
